Vanishing Point
by Terra7x
Summary: Ryoma finds himself in a complicated situation that he himself doesn't know he's in. With Sakuno suddenly leaving 5 years ago, he now finds himself questioning what he really feels. A gift to my readers after a 2 year break. R
1. Chapter 1

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

**a/n: HOH SH!+ I'm back! Honestly, I didn't even know I was going to come back to this account. Let alone with a new story. 2 years... *whistles* that's a long time and I'm truly sorry for being somewhat m.i.a. Been busy and enjoying life at its fullest(somewhat).**

**But I'm ready to fall back into step and I now present to you, my fellow readers, a new story. It came to me earlier today and the situation felt that it belonged to the ryosaku pairing.**

**So lets begin!**

**I do apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in advance and please, don't flame me. It's been a good while since I wrote a PoT FF so I need to get my zone back.**

**Disclaimers are as followed by the way.**

* * *

21 year old Echizen Ryoma had everything he ever wanted. He was at the top of the tennis world. After he won his third Wimbledon trophy, everyone knew who he was. His senpai, former buchou and his own family were there cheering him on as he reached the goal he so easily reached.

Seriously, what more could he ask for?

If you were to ask him, he'd probably tell you something about a can of ponta after every match he had and possibly before. A lifetime amount of tennis supplies? Possibly. Or maybe something to get his annoying fan girls to shut up and leave him alone.

They _are _pretty annoying, ya know.

He wouldn't ask for anything big; his life was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

To this day, he can never forget what happened.

_'Ne, Ryoma-kun…'_

_'Hn.'_

_'What if I were to suddenly leave one day…'_

_'I dunno. It probably wouldn't be any different.'_

_'Oh… I s-see…'_

He never saw her again after that. She and the coach just suddenly left without a trace. That happened over 5 years ago. Back then, he really didn't give a damn about the girl or anything except tennis. But now, questions about her would randomly wander into his train of thought; questions he would never have the answers for.

_Why did she leave? Where'd she go? Is she going to come back? Has she tried to contact me before? Does she still watch my games on t.v?_

He wanted to know all the answers.

He wanted to see her and demand an explanation from her. He isn't the cold-hearted and dense lad from back then. He improved on his social skills! That right there is a big ups for him.

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

He dug into his pocket and after looking at the caller ID, he flipped his phone open and pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Yo Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai..." Ryoma grinned knowingly.

"Hey now! We're adults now; you don't need to call me senpai!"

Some things never change.

"Kinda got used to it..."

"It's cool. I know you just got back from America but you up for some tennis and burgers?"

"Sure." He never declined a tennis offer.

"You know where to meet at right?"

"Really senpai, I may have been in America for awhile but that doesn't mean I don't remember my way around Japan."

"Heh heh, just checking ya know?"

"Hn. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, I'll call everyone else too. Just like old times."

_'Just like old times, ne?' _"Sure."

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set when a group of 5 were walking down the street.

"Mada Mada Da Ne, senpai." Ryoma smirked, "I thought all of you would have improved..."

"Ochibi's being mean!" Eiji flailed his arms around.

Ryoma scowled, "I'm not little anymore, Eiji-senpai..."

"Ne, Echizen?"

"Hn."

"Are you happy?"

"Happy as in what, Fuji-senpai?"

"With your life, your goals. Everything."

Ryoma looked up at the sky, silently thinking to himself.

"Well?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I guess so."

"You 'guess so'?" Momo asked, "Your happy the way things are going?"

"Thats what I said. I have everything I ever wanted."

"Fssssh..." Kaidoh nodded in understanding.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Ryoma said with finality.

"What about getting a girlfriend, Echizen?"

"Don't need one."

"Seriously? After all these years I would have thought you'd get a nice young lady and settle down with her." Momo replied, thoughtfully, "Like me and An..."

"I'm not like you senpai..."

"Hey! I'm just throwing out ideas."

"Fsssh... all your ideas are stupid."

"What'd you say?" Momo growled.

"You heard me!"

"At least I know how to get a girl unlike SOMEBODY I know."

"Oh yeah?" Kaidoh hissed dangerously.

"What are you, deaf?"

"So... noisy..."

"Ne ne! Let's just hurry to get something to eat! It'll be getting dark soon." Oishi exclaimed.

Fuji chuckled, "We should hurry before they close then..."

* * *

When they all finally reached the burger joint and sat down, conversing between one another, Ryoma kept quiet, looking out the window.

"Thinking?" Fuji's voice suddenly questioned.

"Che. Nothing."

"Whats with being all moody and cold. I thought you got rid of that a long time ago Ochibi..."

"You're being nosey senpai..."

"Ochibi! Stop being mean to your senpai!" Eiji scolded.

"We should just leave Echizen alone and let him be!" Oishi half-whispered to his partner.

"I think I know what he's thinking about..." Fuji smiled.

"Don't you mean 'who'?" Momo asked.

"Possibly. But then I'm sure all of us should know by now."

"Fuji-senpai."

"Yes Ryoma?"

"Let's have a match after we eat..."

On cue, a young girl appeared at their table holding a tray of burgers, fries and drinks.

"Looks like our orders are here..." Momo grinned, picking a burger from the tray the girl was still holding.

The waitress smiled at them before setting the tray down and bowing slightly before leaving.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ryoma, he couldn't have his match with Fuji that day. They (more like Momo-senpai) stayed in the place for over a half hour. By the time they did leave, Oishi stated that it was far too late to be out even if we are adults and that the match could wait.

"Saa... I suppose Oishi is right." Fuji smiled, "We can always play tomorrow, Echizen."

"Che. I'm going." waving a hand to them, he began his walk back.

* * *

Ryoma closed his door with an inaudible _click_ before he dragged his feet across the floor and fell on his bed, tired.

"Baka Momo-senpai..."

_"Are you happy?"_

"Of course I'm happy, right? Right." Why he had to confirm himself, he didn't know.

_"What about getting a girlfriend, Echizen?"_

"Che, I don't need anything like that."

_Twin auburn waist long braids, wobbly hips, stuttering..._

Ryoma dug into his nightstand and took out a worn out tennis ball and began tossing it into the air a couple of times before examining the words etched onto it in black. _No. 1 Nationals._ He dropped it into his nightstand once more before laying his head on his pillow, hus furry companion next to him already sleeping.

"Hn… oyasumi Karupin..."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 1 is done and I must say, I think this was pretty good. I think I went a little ooc but I've forgot how most of the characters are after a 3 year hiatus. I'm also not 100% on where I'm going with this but I think I know what to do with the next chapter.**

**Anywho, please review so I can update sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanishing Point**

**a/n: I want to thank those that read the first chapter of this story. Just seeing the story hits made me feel happy and motivated. I also think I know where I'm going with this story and I do plan on finishing it soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakuno! Let's get going or we'll be late! I know your not lost up there!"

"Mou obaa-san!" her hair bouncing softly behind her as she ran down the steps.

"Are you finally ready?"

"Un!" Sakuno nodded repeatedly, picking her purse and car keys off the table.

Sumire opened the door, "Then lets get moving!"

* * *

Sakuno hummed to herself softly while driving down the road.

"Hey Sakuno..."

"Hai?"

"Why don't we go back to Japan one day."

Sumire noticed that Sakuno gripped the steering wheel tighter, a familiar cocky voice entered her mind.

_'I dunno. It probably wouldn't be any different.'_

"Why? It's been 5 years. If anybody missed us they would have at least tried to contact us."

"I'm sure all of them miss us and how will they contact us if they don't know where we are, ne?" Sumire crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine without us obaa-san."

"Turn here Sakuno, we can walk from here."

"Hai."

* * *

Sakuno and Sumire walked into the front door and to the reception desk where a nurse was sitting behind, looking through color-coded folders. She looked up and smiled warmly at Sakuno.

"Come to visit again?"

Sakuno smiled back, "Yes."

"Her room hasn't changed so I'm sure you know your way around, yes?" the nurse asked softly, handing them both visitor passes.

"Thank you."

"Have a good day." the nurse's voice carried down the hall.

"Your english is improving a lot, Sakuno."

Sakuno laughed, "Of course it would obaa-san! We've been here for almost 6 years!"

"Ah I guess your right!" Sumire chuckled alongside her granddaughter.

"Is this the right room obaa-san?" Sakuno looked at the door in front of them, "It would be so embaressing if it isn't!"

"Yes, Sakuno, this is the right room. Now come on, we can't keep her waiting."

"H-hai!" Sakuno replied, opening the white wooden door.

* * *

When the door suddenly opened, a older woman that appeared to be in her 40s looked up from the book she was reading. She brightened instantly once recognizing who it was.

"Sakuno."

The said girl ran up to the woman on the bed and embraced her tightly, careful not to pull any wires. "Okaa-san."

"How have you been Sakuno?" she asked, releasing from Sakuno's embrace and looking at Sumire, "Don't be shy kaa-san."

Sakuno pulled up a chair for her and Sumire to sit on infront of the bed, "I've been good!"

"Wonderful."

"I've been well too Sayaka." Sumire replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm glad both of you are ok." Sayaka smiled warmly.

"How have you been okaa-san?"

"Getting better and better each day. I'm sure I'll be able to leave soon."

Sakuno clasped her hands together, "And you can stay with me! I have a 2 bed apartment and I use the other room for storage and study but I can buy a new bed and some other things so you can stay!"

Sumire glanced warily at her daughter, unsure of her words.

"I would love that! We can talk about everything and I can help you with your studies." Sayaka replied and also catching her mothers gaze, "Ne Sakuno?"

"Hai?"

"Do you mind getting me something to drink downstairs. It doesn't matter what; anything will be fine." Sayaka asked kindly, "And please take your time, I want to talk to my mom about some stuff."

"Of course okaa-san!" Sakuno stood up imediately, walking out the door.

"Ne, so tell me, Sayaka, how are you _really _doing." Sumire asked.

Sayaka sighed before looking at Sumire sadly, "The doctor said this is as good as I'm going to get. I'll either stay how I am now or I'm going to get worst."

"When are you going to tell Sakuno?"

"It wouldn't be news she would want to hear. I-I don't want her to be sad or angry at me."

"So you think she'll be happy when you suddenly fall ill? This is serious business and Sakuno is old enough to know and understand. She refuses to go back to Japan because your holding her back. Unintentional, I know."

"She wants to be a doctor..." Sayaka smiled sadly, "To find a cure."

"You know it will take years to find a cure. It'll be too late to even save you by then."

"But she'll still be able to help the others that are dealing with the same problem I am. I want her to be happy and I want her to live her life free of any burdens. You know I never asked for this kaa-san. I didn't want to fall ill 5 years ago and I certainly didn't want you and Sakuno to stay here forever and watch me get worse."

"It was Sakuno's decision to see you. When she first found out about your condition, she wanted to leave Japan right away to see you and help in any way she can. I told her we would visit but then she refused to go back. She said she didn't want to leave you and risk never see you again. Especially since Yuuta died and she never got to say goodbye to her father. She'll be a complete mess if the same thing happens to you. She's changed a lot these past years."

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes Sayaka?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Sakuno was talking to me about a boy in Japan." Sumire smiled knowingly, "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Echizen Ryoma? Right now I hear he's in Japan again. Just won his third Wimbledon. But it wouldn't be hard to contact him."

"Ryoma-kun was what she called him. Sakuno and I would watch his games when she would visit me. She said he was one of the best players in Seigaku and she even went to his matches and cheered for him."

"He became a regular his first year at Seigaku. Everyone that knew him knew he'd reached the top at a very young age and that he did."

"He was a important role in Sakuno's life then, right?"

"Very. She liked the boy but he wasn't the brightest guy and I don't think that's changed much over the years. That's why Sakuno started to play tennis."

Sayaka smiled, "I see. She told me he would give her tennis lessons once a week. He always said her hair was too long, maybe that's why she decided to cut it. Does Sakuno still play?"

"She's improved greatly. I'm sure Echizen would be proud."

"That's good. But the favor I want you to do is to try and dig up some contact information on him, and if you don't mind, can you pass it on to me? I want to speak to him about something."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know his father."

"Good."

* * *

"Mou I'm sorry okaa-san... I got lost on my way back."

Sayaka laughed lightly, "Oh that's ok. What did you buy me?"

Sakuno help up a can of cherry ponta, happily.

"Ah... didn't Ryoma drink Ponta?" Sumire asked teasingly.

"O-obaa-san!" Sakuno flushed pink.

"Ne, that's the guy you were telling me about, right? There's nothing to be shy about, he's very handsome." Sayaka winked playfully at her daughter.

"Okaa-san!"

"Ahh, we're just teasing you Sakuno! Laugh a little."

"H-hai..."

"Excuse me."

Sakuno turned around to see the nurse from the reception desk stand in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Visiting hours are almost over. I'm sorry, but you will have to leave soon."

"Ah, alright. Thank you for telling us." Sumire nodded to her.

"Your welcome."

"We were here for that long?" Sakuno mumbled to herself, "It doesn't feel like it."

"Will you be back next weekend?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course, okaa-san!"

"I'm glad. We'll have to talk about that Ryoma-kun again, Sakuno."

"Okaa-san!" Sakuno shrieked, her face bright red.

"Ne, I'm kidding Sa-ku-no. Come over here and give your mother a hug."

Hai!" Sakuno walked over to her and her mother pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sakuno..." Sayaka whispered.

"Hai?"

"Take care, ok?"

"I will okaa-san."

"Kaa-san. Don't you forget about it."

"You know I won't." Sumire gave Sayaka a thumbs up, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So what are we going to be making for dinner, Sakuno? I'm in the mood for something Japanese."

"Ne, obaa-san?"

"Yes Sakuno?"

"Let's make takoyaki and sukiyaki." Sakuno smiled softly, turning the corner of the now empty street.

Sumire smiled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Ne, I think I went a tad ooc in Ryuuzaki-senseis part. Tell me what you guys think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

"Excuse me; did you order 8 burgers and a medium drink?"

Momo looked up to see a waitress holding a tray of food, "Yeah that's mine. You can just leave it here. Arigatou."

-Ring Ring-

"Argh, I swear if it's Echizen about me being late..." he grumbled to himself, unwrapping his first burger, "He has such horrible timing..."

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

Momo pressed a button on his phone and held it to his ear, "Moshi Moshi. Momoshiro speaking."

"It's been awhile Momo."

That was probably the first time Momo ever dropped a burger from his grasp and _not_ catch it.

* * *

"Ready senpai?"

"BURNING! It's show time Echizen!"

Ryoma bounced the ball a couple of times before he threw it into the air and hit the ball with a twist serve.

Taka returned the ball easily.

"Che, I won't."

* * *

"Eh? Coach? Is this really you?"

"I'm glad you recognize my voice Momo; it's been too long. How has everyone been?"

"Pretty good. Tezuka-buchou is in Australia finishing his studies but he is still playing tennis every so often. Inui-sempai is a professor at the local university, Taka owns the sushi bar now and a line of other restaurant across Japan, Fuji is a professional photographer and he travels often but he's in Japan right now. Everyone else is still her and pretty good!"

"What about Echizen?"

"He's been good too. I'm not sure if you know but he just came back from America after winning his third Wimbledon. Same old Echizen though!"

"I've seen it on t.v. He's improved."

"Yeah, all of us did but we aren't that good as Echizen. He's focused on tennis unlike the rest of us. He's a regular at the University though."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"So Coach, why did you and Sakuno leave so suddenly 5 years ago?" Momo asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that right now; I'll explain all that another time. I need Echizen's number."

Momo grinned wolfishly, "Ne, Sakuno-chan misses him that much?"

"Something like that. It's more important though." Sumire replied.

"Ah, I understand. Let me look it up and I'll give it to you."

"Alright."

* * *

"BURNING!"

"Che, typical Taka-senpai..."

"Be careful Taka!" Oishi's voice called across the court, "We don't need anyone getting hurt!"

* * *

"Thank you Momo."

"Anytime! When will you and Sakuno come back?"

He heard her sigh, "Honestly, I don't know. But whatever Sayaka is plotting, I hope it works."

"Sayaka...?"

"Ah, my daughter and Sakuno's mother."

"Oh, I see. Well I have to go meet Echizen and Fuji-sempai at the courts before they kill each other."

"Alright. You take care! And not a word to anybody that I call, understand?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then."

* * *

"7 games to 6. Match goes to Echizen." Fuji called out.

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked, "Anyone else want to play?"

"Nya! I'll go!" Eiji called out.

"I didn't know you were here, senpai."

"Momo called me and said you guys were gonna play so I came here. I don't think Momo is here yet though."

"He's late. As always." Ryome replied dryly.

"Oi you ungrateful brat!" an arm slung around Ryoma's neck, "Don't talk so low about your elders!"

"Get off..." Ryoma grumbled. After finally being released from Momo's grip, he turned to face Eiji, "Let's play."

* * *

"Ano... who were you talking to obaa-san?"

"Just a friend. I was calling about a meeting we were going to plan later today."

Sakuno eyed the suitcase before making eye contact with her grandmother, "Ah, I see. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh please Sakuno! I may be old but I'm not weak!" Sumire whined.

"Gomen obaa-san! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"I'm kidding, Sakuno! Now let's get going, ok?"

"Hai!"

"Come on Sakuno! I don't want to be late; you seem like the one that's slowing down."

"Mou obaa-san!"

"C'mon Sakuno you should be used to my teasing now!"

"Hai hai." Sakuno sighed following her grandmother down the steps of her apartment.

* * *

"Nya! Are you trying to slaughter me Ochibi?"

"Getting old sempai?" Ryoma taunted.

"Echizen is definately not holding back." Momo looked at Fuji, "Makes you wonder why."

"I'm sure we all know that reason." Fuji replied calmly looking up into the cloudless sky.

"I'd tell the brat that she's ok, but he'd probably brush it off."

Fuji looked at Momo as if reading his mind, "Isn't she?"

Momo adverted his eyes elsewhere, rubbing the back of his head, "Of course she is! But then again, I wouldn't know..."

"I know Ryuuzaki-chan can handle herself so none of us should worry. I bet she doesnt even need a certain someone to look out for her anymore. If she was still here, that is."

"Ne Fuji-sempai."

"Did I keep you waiting?" Fuji asked, looking at Ryoma.

"Iie. Let's play."

"Looks like I hit a nerve..."

"Eh," Momo shrugged, "Echizen knows its true."

Golden cat-like eyes glared into the side of Momo's head, "Your next senpai."

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanishing Point**

**I am on a roll with these updates man! I'm already working on Chapter 9 but I'm not trying to stretch them more than 1500 words a chapter so I can end with little cliffhangers.**

* * *

"That was a good game, right Echizen?" Fuji asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Mada mada da ne Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stood up and grabbed his racket, "I'm going now."

"Alright." Fuji smiled at his retreating back.

"Ochibi is so mean!" Eiji pouted.

"We should get going to meet Inui and Oishi at Taka's." Momo looked at everyone, "Taka said everything would be on the house tonight."

Taka nodded, "Ah, he's right..."

"Really? Let's get going then!" Eiji replied already walking out the court.

* * *

It smelled awful. The smell of strong alcohol filled the entire room as the voice of somebody singing off-key bounced off the walls.

Ryoma Echizen dropped his head onto the table in utter defeat. _Why _he was still there? He never knew.

"Ne~ Ochibi! Try some of this~" a full blown drunk Eiji slurred.

"Too close senpai."

"Don't be sooooo formal ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma sighed in frustration, "All of you are drunk."

"I don't think we should be pressuring Echizen in doing something he doesn't want." the mother hen looked at Momo.

"Neeee Oishi~ Don't be so strict!" Eiji looked at him.

Momo slammed his cup on the table, "Yeah! Let Echizen live a little!"

"I have such a bad feeling about this..."

"Wanna know what Iiiiiiiiii think?"

"What?" Ryoma bit out.

"I think you would do ANYTHING to see pretty little Sakuno-chaaaan!"

Ryoma scowled.

"89.99 percent of Eiji's statement being true." Inui mumbled, scribbling into his infamous notebook.

"Che. Your data is wrong sempai."

"You know..." Eiji began, "I think Sakuno-chan left because Ochibi was so cold to her then."

Momo frowned, "Ahh young loooove..."

"Why do you guys find my personal life _so damn _amusing?"

"Don't be so meeeean Ochibiiii!"

"Why am I still here?" Ryoma grumbled to himself.

"Because your our best friend!" Eiji began to flail his arms around.

"Right."

"Hey Echizen-"

"Yeah?"

"So if you had the opportunity to see Sakuno again, would you take it?" Fuji questioned, swaying his cup in his left hand.

"Hn."

"Was that supposed to be a yes or a no?" Momo asked, suddenly interested in the question.

"It was a no."

"98.75 percent of that being a lie."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious. Why would I care about her?"

"I could list the reasons." Inui suggested earning a glare from the prodigy.

"Is Ochibi blushing?" Eiji yelled out.

"Ne sempai," Ryoma started, "have another bear."

"Ok!"

"I'll see you all later." Ryoma stood up and adjusted his cap.

"Be careful!"

"He's not a kiiiiid Oishi! Here: try this!"

"I don't know..."

* * *

"Those nosey sempai; always in my business. Che..." Ryoma frowned slightly. He stopped in his tracks, before turning around and he began walking down the other road.

"I need to buy Karupin more food." his stomach growled quietly, "Maybe I'll get something too."

Thus he began his walk to the store.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Ryoma finally made it back to his condo. He was welcomed by Karupin who was currently lounging on the sofa, fighting to stay awake.

"Tadaima, Karupin..."

_"Mrow..."_

"I brought you some food too."

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

"Hn..." Ryoma looked at the unidentified number, he flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Ah... is this Ryoma Echizen?" a female voice asked.

"Hai. Who is this?" he asked, rolling his eyes, _'Probably just another fan.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sayaka Ryuuzaki."

_'Ryuuzaki?'_ "Ne, I don't know you."

She giggled, "Fomerly, no. But I know somebody that does know you."

"Why are you calling me from an American number?" Ryoma asked, "You're quite fluent in Japanese."

"Because I live in America. She was right, you aren't that bright."

_'She?' _"_Who_ said that?"

"Kaa-san."

Ryoma's mind began to think as he figured out what to say next and not sound like he was interested in where this was going. It couldn't be who he was thinking of, could it?

"Are you there, Ryoma-kun?" Sayaka asked playfully.

"Ryuuzaki!" he blurted out.

"I think your getting us mixed up; I may be a Ryuuzaki but I'm not Ryuuzaki your thinking of." Sayaka chirped before her voice became serious, "But now, I need to talk to you about Sakuno."

Ryoma paled instantly, "What about her?"

"I heard from your friend Momo that you've been thinking about her a lot since she left, even though you don't show it. I bet they know you very well."

"Che, stupid senpai." Ryoma grumbled, "He was wrong."

"Is that so? What if I told you I know where Sakuno is?"

Ryoma knew at that point that whoever Ryuuzaki Sayaka was; she was serious. He also knew he would be getting the answers out of this woman before this call ended.

* * *

**The drunk sempai scene was based on something that happened at a party I went to and they were messing around with me and my friend. So I decided to add this in here for that touch of humor from the senpais. (Though I don't think it'll be as amusing to you readers; but I tried. :D)**

**I think I made Sakuno's mom sound a little too childish but I wanted to give her a care-free and playful attitude; almost like she's living each day to her fullest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanishing Point**

**Just realized I double posted chapter 4. SO so sorry about that. I was in a rush earlier since I had an exam at 2:30 that day. But here's the real chapter 5. This may also be the last chapter that will be up for a couple of days since my fall classes are beginning and I'll need to focus on those.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I think your getting us mixed up." Sayaka chirped before her voice became serious, "But now, I need to talk to you about Sakuno."

Ryoma paled instantly, "What about her?"

"I heard from your friend Momo that you've been thinking about her a lot since she left."

"Che, stupid senpai." Ryoma grumbled, "He was wrong."

"Is that so? What if I told you I know where Sakuno is?"

* * *

Ryoma gripped his phone tightly, "Ne, who are you _really_?"

"I told you already: Sayaka Ryuuzaki."

"I know that much. Your related to Ryuuzaki. I'm asking _how _are you related to her.

"Oh. Well since you asked, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sayaka Ryuuzaki; Sakuno's mother."

"Ah." He never heard Saku-Ryuuzaki speak about her parents minus the Coach.

"You must know there has to be a reason why I called you, yes?"

"Hn."

"My your one with words."

"Che. Get to your point."

"Manners too! Ah, but Sakuno is in America."

Ryoma's jaw clenched. If he knew this last week he would have stayed longer in America!

"But she doesn't want to be found by any of her old friends."

"Why?" Ryoma questioned.

"Family matters and such."

"Hn."

"I need your help though. And this is for the sake of Sakuno."

"Go on."

"Somebodies interested!"

"Get to the point."

"The reason why she left 5 years ago without a trace was because of me."

"Ah. That's understandable."

Sayaka laughed, "That's because you don't understand. But its ok, I don't blame you."

"Right..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything."

"Ne, if I sit here and listen what do I get in return?"

"I see. I'll answer any questions that you have and after we are done talking, I need you to do another thing for me too. Fair?"

"Hn."

"Do you know what Brainstem glioma is?"

"Brainstem glioma?" Ryoma rose his eyebrow in question.

"Yes. I'm assuming you don't know what it is."

* * *

Sakuno hummed to the song playing on the radio as she drove down the highway. She took the next exit as the radio news came on.

_"World known tennis star Ryoma Echizen wins first place again in Wimbledon."_

"Ryoma-kun is Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled to herself.

_"-flew back to Japan for a 2 month vacation. What he plans to do after his vacation is currently unknown."_

Sakuno giggled as she parked her car outside the campus, "Probably to see his senpai and to get away from his fangirls."

She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before locking her car and stashing the keys away in her scrubs shirt walking up the stairs to the building.

* * *

"Ah! Ms. Ryuuzaki! I didn't know you were coming in today. How are you?"

"Hi Jason. I'm Doctor Chen's intern for today. I'm doing good, and yourself?"

The said boy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine! And it seems that we'll be interns for today! But I have Doctor Nolan."

Sakuno cringed slightly, "Oh... I wish you luck. Hopefully she won't make you do everything."

"I hope not." Jason looked at his wristwatch, "I should get going before she bites my head off..."

"Me too. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Hope so. Bye Sakuno."

"Bye." Sakuno waved to the boy as he went through the **Employees Only **door.

* * *

"It probably started when I suddenly became a lot more clumsy in everyday things."

Ryoma's eyes widened by a fraction, _'Clumsiness?'_

"At first I thought everything was fine with me. But then I started having seizures and was getting very sick every day. I felt that something was wrong with me so I went to the doctor to see what they would say. At first they weren't sure so they sent me to get a CT scan."

"Ah."

Sayaka smiled, "I hope I'm not making you bored."

"Just a little."

"I'll just get to the point then. When Sakuno found out what happened to me, she demanded to Sumire, my mother, that she come see me imediately. She was quite stubborn about it; but she was worried that she would never see me again so nobody could blame her."

_'So that was why she left without a word...'_

"I've been fighting for my life, and Sakuno was there for all of it. I won't say that I'm dying but I'm not healthy either. When Sakuno finished High School, she enrolled in college with a scholarship to become a Doctor. She wants to save me and everyone else that has this type of cancer. I'm proud of her but she's tied her life with mine. She's so afraid to leave me that she won't go anywhere long term. That's why she won't go back to Japan. She wasn't there when she lost her father and she doesn't want that to happen with me."

"Hn."

"There you go; that's the story. Any questions?"

* * *

"E-excuse me Doctor Chen..." Sakuno stood in the doorway of the office.

Looking up from the clipboard, a woman with raven colored hair smiled at Sakuno, "Ah Sakuno, come on in. Don't be shy..."

"Ok..." Sakuno walked through the door and sat down in the other office chair.

"You're here early Sakuno; was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you had a book on degenerative diseases and cancers. Something up to date."

Doctor Chen's eyebrows shot up, "May I ask why you would need it."

"I wanted to read up on a condition that someone has."

After sending another glance in Sakuno's direction, Doctor Chen stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, "What were you looking up? Anything specific?" she slid out a dark red hardcover book from the second shelf and walked back over to her desk.

"I was going to look into brainstem glioma."

"That's a brain tumor in the spinal cord tissue."

"Ye-yes! I wanted to know more about it." Sakuno bowed her head, looking into her lap.

"I see. Well I'm not sure if it is in this edition but you can come by my office later to pick it up before you clock out." she picked up a clipboard and her coat as Sakuno stood up as well, "Let's get to work now."

"Yes!" Sakuno opened her bag and took out her folder and clipboard and followed after the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

Ryoma slowly moved the phone away from his ear and closed it with an audible _snap_. Karupin looked up to her master, head cocked to the side in curiosity. Ryoma then fell back onto the couch, his left hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Meow?" Karupin jumped up on Ryoma's lap and began purring when he scratched her ear.

"It's fine. I think... I hope." Ryoma then closed his eyes, silently calming himself.

_"There is one more thing I need to ask of you before you hang up."_

_"Hn?"_

_"How much do you care for Sakuno?"_

_"Che... she's only the coach's granddaughter."_

_"Ah, I see. Well then, you wouldn't be suited to help out. Thank you for your time Ryoma Echizen."_

_"Wait-"_

_Hook. Line. And Sinker. "Yes?"_

_"What were you planning on me doing?"_

_"It was nothing big. You know: come to America and bring Sakuno back to Japan. Something like that..."_

_Ryoma paled, obviously it's easy to say but to actually try? "You make it sound like I have time to do that."_

_"That's why I asked how much you cared. If you care for her enough, you wouldn't care if you had time or not. But since you say you are busy, I can ask someone else. Momo-san was telling me about one of his senpai's; Fuji-san I believe..." Sayaka replied, thoughtfully._

_Ryoma gripped the phone tighter, "He's as busy as I am..."_

_"Well I'm sure one of your friends should be able to help. All of them care deeply for Sakuno, right? It shouldn't be hard for one of them to sweep her off her feet..."_

_"How much time?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Is there a time limit?" Ryoma gritted his teeth._

_"No, well it depends on how you look at it, I suppose..."_

_"Che."_

_"I guess it depends on my health. She won't budge if she finds out the shape I'm really in."_

_"Hn."_

_"Is that all you can say?"_

_"Sorta."_

_"Ah, I almost forgot; __Sakuno was telling me about a boy she's had her eye on for quite some time now..." Sayaka grinned mischieviously, "I can never remember his name though. From what she's told me; she really loves the boy..."_

_Ryoma felt a tight stab in his chest, "Che, who cares if she's with someone..."_

_Obviously you do._

_"I suppose your right. Well if your interested feel free to call me when you want so we can make arrangements. I also want to meet you in person Ryoma-kun."_

_"Quit calling me that."_

"Che who cares if Ryuuzaki has a boyfriend..." Ryoma mumbled trying to convince himself that he didn't care when he damn well knew he did. His eyes became heavier as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_16 year old Ryoma Echizen sat on the bench fixing his shoe strings. He sat upright and opened a fresh can of ponta and began drinking its contents._

_"I'm glad we made it on time, right Sakuno!"_

_"Ha-hai!"_

_Ryoma looked out the corner of his eye to see Ryuuzaki and her loud mouth friend standing outside the fence, "Che..." _

_"Up for a match Echizen?" Momo looked at him._

_"I never turn down a match Momo-senpai."_

_"That's what I'm talking about; lets play."_

_"Look Sakuno! Ryoma-sama is about to play Momo-senpai!"_

_Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma dribble a tennis ball and the small smirk gracing his face. He then threw the ball into the air and his racket smacked the ball across the court to where Momo was._

_"GO RYOMA-SAMA!" _

_"Go Ryoma-kun!"_

_Ryoma smirked, returning the ball once again and quickly adjusted his cap to cover his eyes._

_"Now the game begins." Momo whispered to himself, glancing at Sakuno._

_"Got something to say Momo-senpai?"_

_"Heh, don't get cocky on me now and show off to your girlfriend!" Momo ran to the other side of the court and returned the ball easily._

_"Che. What girlfriend? I don't have time for things like that Momo-senpai! Mada mada da ne."_

_Momo sighed, "So young..."_

_"You're only a year older then me senpai!"_

_"At least I know how to get a girl..."_

_"Che who cares?"_

_"Hey Sakuno, I wonder what they're talking about..."_

_"I don't know Tomo-chan..."_

* * *

Sakuno walked into the cafeteria carrying the thick hardcover book under her arm and her lunch tray in her free hand.

"Sakuno! Over here!" Jason waved his hand signaling her to his table.

Sakuno smiled and made her way through the other nurses and doctors to where Jason sat. She placed her tray across from him and sat down putting the book to the side.

"That's a big ass book Sakuno..." Jason eyed the said book, "I hope its not for an assignment..."

"This? No, I asked to borrow it. I had something to look up." Sakuno replied, opening her bottled water.

Jason took a bite from his sandwhich, "What were you going to look into?"

"Heard of brainstem glioma?" Sakuno looked at Jason as his eyebrows shot up.

"Whew that's something. I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah, I know..." Sakuno suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Hey now, don't get upset." Jason rested a hand on her shoulder, "Tell you what, lets do something tomorrow after work."

"Like what?"

"I heard Mia was having a party at her place." Jason suggested, "I wanna at least check it out."

"A late night party with a dictation in the morning. You must only need 4 hours of sleep." Sakuno joked.

"I like to have fun once in awhile ya know..."

"I'll go." Sakuno ate some of her salad.

"Oh, that's too bad... wait; really?"

"I don't see why not. But I have something to do after work but it shouldn't take me that long..."

"Gonna see your mom?"

"Yeah, I just want to see how she's doing and then we can go."

"You don't mind driving, right? I can show you how to get there..."

"I don't mind, Jason. Besides, I think I prefer my car compared to a cramped no air conditioned bucket."

"Very funny Sakuno. There is nothing wrong with my car." Jason crossed his arms.

"Except the windows don't work."

"Shut up!" Jason began snickering and Sakuno soon followed suit completely forgetting that she was supposed to be looking up something in the book she was carrying.

* * *

Ryoma woke up and found himself still in his living room sitting on his couch. He stood up and headed straight to his fridge and took out a can of grape ponta. He sat himself on one of the stools and proped his elbow on the table.

Who cared if Ryuuzaki wouldn't come back to Japan. That wasn't his problem to deal with; if Ryuuzaki wanted to stay in America she could go right ahead. He got the answers he wanted from someone that was close enough to Ryuuzaki herself. And that was all he wanted so now he can move on with his life.

So why was he still feeling pain in his chest?

Ok, so maybe he did want to see her again. But he misses her just like everyone else. For all he cared about he could have let Fuji go to America in his place and swoop Sakuno back to Japan. It'd probably be a lot easier for him to do than himself. So what if Ryuuzaki got some American boyfriend, he could have any girl bow down to him if he wanted. He gets a confession almost every moment of his life and all he would have to do is accept one of those confessions. It was that easy for him. He didn't need her. He didn't need her shy hellos, homemade lunches she would make for him or her silent cheering to all the games she's been to.

He stood back up and walked back to his living room to pick up his phone from off the couch and pressed 'redial'.

"Hello?"

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

Sayaka smiled, "That was quick. Did you make up your mind?"

"What do I need to do again?"

More importantly, what was he getting himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

Ryoma adjusted the white cap that was placed atop his head for what seemed like the tenth time that morning as he sat down in the airport lobby anxiously waiting for his flight. He _prayed _nobody recognized him. The press would be all over him and then everyone would find out what he was planning to do. The last thing he wanted was Eiji or Momo bugging him about finally realizing how he felt and all that other crap. He did not need to hear their speech.

All of this for a girl.

He gritted his teeth, annoyed that a single girl is making him go great lengths just to bring her back here. Sayaka was ecstatic to find out that he said he made time to do this. He'd only have 2 weeks tops and if Ryuuzaki wasn't going to cooperate, he was dragging the girl back by her outrageously long pigtails. Ryoma smirked as he began to ponder on how much Ryuuzaki changed. He wouldn't be surprised if she was still the clumsy 16 year old he last remember. She probably didn't even cut her hair and her tennis probably still sucks too; he wouldn't mind giving her lessons again though. Maybe she can finally return a ball for once.

"The next flight to Seattle, Washington will be departing in 20 minutes at Gate 11. The next flight to Seattle, Washington will be departing in 20 minutes at Gate 11. Thank you."

Ryoma stood up and picked up his carry-on from off the floor and began walking. Anxious or not it was now or never.

* * *

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

"Nngh moshi mo-"

"MOMO! GUESS WHAT?"

"ARGH! EIJI!" Momo pulled the device away from his ear, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Forget about that! Guess what Fujiko just found out!"

"What?" Momo hissed.

"Ochibi went to America to find Sakuno-chan!"

"That's nice and all but can you call me back later, I'd like to get more- WHAT?"

"I know! Fuji said he heard from Inui! Ochibi already left to the airport earlier this morning."

"Seriously? Echizen going to America isn't surprising... but to find Ryuuzaki-chan? This is something..."

"That's what I was saying! I don't even know how Inui found out but he did and passed it on to Fuji."

"I wonder why Echizen suddenly left..."

"Me too! We're definately gonna get answers from him though. Hopefully the press doesn't find out about him being in America so soon. But that's all I wanted to tell you, I'm gonna go call Taka and Oishi now! Ja!"

Momo dropped the phone on the floor and fell back on his bed, looking at the ceiling, "Go get her Echizen."

"Shut up Momo..."

"Sorry An..."

* * *

Sakuno turned her desk lamp on and opened the book she borrowed from Doctor Chen skipping straight to the index.

"Brainstem Glioma... it has to be in here somewhere..." Sakuno skimmed the pages one by one, "Mou..."

She shut the book; her mood suddenly bitter, "Sensei was right... it isn't in here. I'll have to go to the library tomorrow... mou..."

Glancing at the clock Sakuno slid her office chair back and walked to her closet, she pulled open her dresser and took out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Mou I need to get up early tomorrow... later. 5 hours won't be enough; I hope I don't oversleep!"

* * *

"I'm on the plane. I'm about 6 hours away now."

"The arrangements I made were not troublesome, were they?"

"Hn."

"I thought we were over the one syllable responses..."

"Che... whatever."

"When you get here and check in to your hotel room, I'll like to speak to you in person like I said before. I'm at Northwest Hospital, the directions will be in the car that I rented for you."

_'How early has she been making these arrangements?' _"Hai."

"Alright. I'll see you soon Ryoma."

"Hn."

* * *

"Mou! I'm late!" Sakuno ran out of her apartment and jumped off the top of the stairs. She rushed to her car and pulled out the parking lot in minutes, "Mou! Sensei is gonna KILL me."

-Ring Ring-

"What now?" Sakuno reached the red light before digging into her purse. She tapped her earpiece, "Hello?"

"Ohayo Sakuno!"

"Oh! Ohayo Okaa-san!"

"Doshitano?"

"On my way to class. Don't worrk okaa-san, I'm using a headset."

"Good. Are you going to come and visit me later?"

"Hai! But I don't think obaa-san will make it today." Sakuno frowned.

"Ah, it's fine! We get to talk about that Ryoma-kun then, ne?"

Sakuno flushed red, "Okaa-san!"

"Now now Sakuno! Don't be like that! I'll teach you some of my charms for you to win him over if you want..."

"Mou... okaa-san..."

"Don't be shy Sakuno! You should be able to win him over with your cuteness!"

"St-stop teasing me okaa-san!"

"Alright alright! You win this time dear." Sayaka began laughing.

"Arigatou..."

"Oh right! Someone else will be visiting me later today too."

"Who? Do I know them?"

Sayaka smirked, "I don't think you do. You'll have to see him first. But I'm sure you two will get along great."

"Ok. I have to go now okaa-san. I'm almost at school."

"Alright. I'll see you later Sakuno!"

"Bye kaa-san!"

"Bye bye."

-Beep-

"A visitor... I wonder who it'll be..." Sakuno grabbed her bag and left out her car.

* * *

"Not a minute too late Ms. Ryuuzaki. For a second, I thought I would have to mark you out today."

"I'm sorry Professor! It won't happen again!"

"Alright then, have a seat and take your notes out."

"R-right!" Sakuno took her seat next to Jason and took out a spiral notebook.

Jason nudged her side, "Why are you so late?"

"I almost overslept. I was up last night looking through that book..."

"Oh well at least your here for the dictation. Professor says it'll be on the next exam."

Sakuno slouched in her seat, "Just great..."

"I know."

* * *

Ryoma hated hospitals. He frowned deeply and stalked up to the reception desk. The lady that was obviously occupied with looking at herself in the mirror didn't seem to notice him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him and snapped her compact mirror shut, "Yes?"

"Is there a Sayaka Ryuuzaki here?" he spat out. He didn't like how she looked like she was about to pounce on him.

"Let me check." she replied in a sweet, low voice. Ryoma scowled as she typed something on the keyboard, "Yes, she's in room 316. Thats down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks." he began to turn around before she stopped him.

"You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Don't worry about that."

She rolled her eyes, "Rude..."

"Che... mada mada da ne."

Ryoma faced a solid white door, he read the tag before gripping the doorknob.

**S. Ryuuzaki**

He closed his eyes as he opened the door slowly.

"I see you made it Ryoma."

* * *

**Please review folks! If I can get 6 reviews, I'll post the next 2 chapters up for you guys along with cyber cookies! Everyone loves cyber cookies! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vanishing Point**

**I know a lot of you have been requesting for longer chapters, and I've been trying my best to cram in 2,000 or more words in my 30 minutes of free time. I'll be out of class this weekend and I have 1,900 some words for chapter 10 so far so I'm going to bring it up another 700 words or so. But please bare with me, I'm trying :)**

**And thank you so much for the reviews folks, like I promised, here's the next chappie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Ryoma faced a solid white door, he read the tag before gripping the doorknob.

**S. Ryuuzaki**

He closed his eyes as he opened the door slowly.

"I see you made it Ryoma."

* * *

The first thing he noticed in the room were the wires. He recognized the IV and heart monitor but the rest he wasn't quite sure what they were for. Though, he was pretty sure that he didn't want to know. Ryoma eyed her while he still stood in the doorway. This was on of the reasons why he didn't like these kind of places.

She was sitting up in her hospital bed with a thick book laid out next to her. Her hair wasn't quite long as her dark brown locks barely brushed her shoulders and she had on one of those hospital gowns too with a blanket sprawled over her legs. The eyes, though, shined with happiness and joy. It almost reminded him of a certain pigtail girl he knows; she had those same eyes.

He bowed to her respectively and stood up straight again, "I didn't really have much of a choice after you paid for everything to get me here secretly."

Sayaka looked at him as she smiled softly, "Well? Come in and take a seat. Please close the door though."

Ryoma pressed the lock on the door in. He then grabbed the pullout chair and sat down next to the bed.

"I'm glad you showed up. Sakuno has told me so much about you so I wanted to meet you in person. I hope you don't mind."

"Hn." he adjusted his sunglasses.

"What's with the disguise? Hiding from fangirls?"

"They're everywhere."

Sayaka crossed her arms, "There aren't fans here so ditch the shades. I know you wear that hat everywhere so you can keep it on."

Ryoma scowled but took his sunglasses off revealing golden cat eyes. Sayaka smiled at him warmly.

"That's the Ryoma-kun Sakuno told me about."

Ryoma pulled down his cap, "Che."

"You can't hide it, your ears are pink." Sayaka pointed out.

"Che. Whatever."

"Sakuno mentioned that attitude of yours. I would think you'd grow up just a little..."

"I bet Ryuuzaki is still Ryuuzaki."

"Oh I wouldn't think that so soon."

"Hn."

"Sakuno and I used to watch your games on television. She used to cheer you on almost as if she was there in the crowd."

"Back in Seigaku she was always with this loud annoying girl."

"Her best friend Tomo-chan, correct."

Ryoma shrugged, "I guess so."

Sayaka crossed her arms, "Your not social, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Well then, I have a question."

"What?"

"How badly do you want to see Sakuno?"

"Che... I don't care if I see her or not."

_Liar._

"Really now?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Ah, so then you won't mind that she's stopping by in a few, do you? I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you again."

"What?" Ryoma looked at her.

"I thought I made it sound clear, hmm... I said Sakuno is on her way to see me."

"Hn." Just what he needed.

It was way too soon for a reunion. He didn't even know what to say to her when she showed up. Hell, what will she say if she see's him talking to her mother.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Sakuno?"

Sakuno jumped up, "Huh? Oh sorry Jason. Yeah, let's get going."

"Daydreaming?"

"Sorta..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Its nothing important..." Sakuno replied, digging into her pocket for her car keys.

"Where'd you park?"

"Lot E. Its not that long of a walk. We're almost there."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late okaa-san!" Sakuno rushed through the door, her eyes closed while she was smiling as she panted lightly.

Ryoma froze in his seat. He didn't dare turn his head, but he saw her out the corner of her eyes. He couldn't quite see what she looked like though.

Sayaka smirked, "Its alright Sakuno. How are you?"

Sakuno rumaged through her purse, "I'm fine. I can't be here long, Jason-kun is waiting for me in the parking lot. We're going out to a party in a few."

Ryoma's fist balled up after Sakuno said the name. Who was this Jason person and how does he know Sakuno? He gritted his teeth and pulled down his hat to cover his eyes.

"Sakuno, you're being rude to our guest."

"Guest? I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sakuno looked up.

Ryoma looked at her first before she had time to register who he was, let alone that he was in the room. When they locked eyes; Ryoma opened his mouth, trying to form words but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and paused for a second, calming himself and his rapid heartbeat before speaking, "Ryuuzaki." he scowled inwardly at the slight tremor in his voice when he said her name.

Sakuno dropped her purse; everything falling out and scattering on the floor, her mouth open in shock. The first thing she noticed were those golden cat-like eyes looking at her.

"R-ryoma?" She knew she got rid of that stutter a long time ago; but right now things were a lot different now.

Ryoma smirked at her and pulled down his hat, "Been awhile, huh? And here I thought you'd forget about me. Looks like you haven't changed much." He eyed her from under his hat. His last statement was a damn lie and he knew it. She _had _changed. Quite a bit too. She didn't sport those freakishly long braids anymore. In their place was a simple low ponytail; she had cut her hair, but it wasn't really short or too long. He noticed that she grew a few more inches and if they were to stand next to each other he was sure she'd barely reach his shoulders. She looked more sophisticated and not as clumsy as her high school years but he was pretty sure he'd be proved wrong about that clumsiness very soon.

Suddenly, Sakuno's vision started to black out and then she was falling.

"Sakuno!" Sayaka shut her eyes tight, not able to see what would happen to Sakuno. She opened her eyes to see Ryoma on the floor holding Sakuno's upper body, "Thank goodness."

Ryoma looked down at the maiden he was holding, "Che... same old Ryuuzaki."

"Put her on the couch over there and can you bring me her purse, yes, thank you Ryoma." Sayaka picked up Sakuno's phone and went through her contacts. She put the phone up to her ear while it was ringing.

"What are you doing?"

Sayaka raised a hand to him, silently telling him to wait, "Hello. Hi, is this Jason? Yes, I'm Ms. Ryuuzaki; Sakuno's mother. If you don't mind, can you please park her car and come to room 316. Sakuno is a little unconcious right now. Yes, she's fine. Ok. Thank you so much."

"Che... troublesome."

"Is everything troublesome for you?" Sayaka glared at him.

"Not everything." Ryoma replied.

"Right. I'm sure my daughter is at the top of that list, am I right?" Sayaka shot him a taunting smirk.

Before Ryoma could even shoot her a smart remark, the door suddenly swung open, "I got here as soon as I could. Where's Sakuno?"

Ryoma glared sharply at the boy that was standing in the doorway.

"She's over there." Sayaka began, as Jason rushed over to Sakuno's side, "Don't worry, she just passed out from shock."

"Shock? Jason looked at Sayaka then at Ryoma, "From what?"

"From seeing me."

Jason looked at Ryoma, "You?"

"Nobody else here but her mom. Pretty sure she wouldn't black out from seeing her..."

"Cocky brat, aren't you?" Jason sneered.

Ryoma stood up, "Got a problem with it?"

Sayaka raised her hands, "Ok now. Break it up now. We're in a hospital; do you want to get kicked out?"

Ryoma turned the other way, "Che..."

* * *

Sakuno's eyebrows bunched up as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed a figure looming over her, looking worried.

"Your finally awake Sakuno."

"Oh? Wh-what happened..." Sakuno sat up, "I thought you were waiting in the parking lot Jason..."

"I was. But then your mom called me; so I came up here."

"My mom...?" Sakuno turned to Sayaka, "What happened?"

"You blacked out dear."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Jason placed a hand on her shoulder, "But your ok now, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ne, Ryuuzaki, how long are you gonna ignore me?"

"I'm sorry... Ryoma..." Sakuno's eyes widened once again, "Ah sorry. I mean Echizen-san."

"Don't pass out again." Ryoma couldn't help but frown at the sudden formality she was giving him.

Sakuno shot him a fierce glare and looked the other way, missing the way Ryoma's eyebrows shot up.

"Sakuno... we should get going." Jason glared at Ryoma.

"Oh! Right!" Sakuno stood up and laughed lightly, "I am the one driving; I'll see you later okaa-san!"

"The last I checked you called me Ryoma-kun, Ryuuzaki..."

"There are too many years between us to go back to that mannerism." Sakuno replied, bitterly, "Now I have to go. Lets get going Jason."

"R-right..."

Once the door closed, Sayaka looked at Ryoma in utter shock, Ryoma was just as shocked as she was.

* * *

**I hoped your satisfied with this chapter, folks. My next update should be around the 30th; so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

**Recap: **

"The last I checked you called me Ryoma-kun, Ryuuzaki..."

"There are too many years between us to go back to that mannerism." Sakuno replied, bitterly, "Now I have to go. Lets get going Jason."

"R-right..."

Once the door closed, Sayaka looked at Ryoma in utter shock, Ryoma was just as shocked as she was.

* * *

"What...?"

Ryoma slumped back into the chair, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. Their first encounter wasn't supposed to be like that.

"What happened...?"

"I... don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? I've never seen Sakuno that mad before. What did _you _do?"

_'That's what I want to know...'_

"Nothing... I think."

* * *

Sakuno made another sharp turn around the corner, her hands tight around the steering wheel and her face pink from anger.

"Whoa! Sakuno! Slow down!" Jason gripped his seatbelt tightly as if hanging on for his life, "Ever since you saw that guy you've been pissed off. Who was he?"

"An old associate." Sakuno spat out bitterly, while she continued to glare at the road.

"There's a story behind him, isn't it? There has to be a reason why you're suddenly pissed."

"Definately a story you wouldn't want to hear." Sakuno looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Trust. Me."

"Oh yeah? Try me. I'm sure its not that bad.

Sakuno took a deep breath, "Well I'm sure you've heard of the number 1 tennis star: Ryoma Echizen, correct?"

"I've heard about him on the radio and from people at work, I've never seen him before. Wait, was that him?"

"You'd be correct. I went to Junior High and a bit of High School with him back in Japan. He was pretty known then and he became a regular at our schools tennis team his first year in Junior High; he was a prodigy. I-I... was one of his fans that used to cheer for him. I went to all his games and cheered, I don't think he ever noticed me though, but that didn't stop me. Up until I left, I was there to see him play."

"So you liked him. Did he do something to you?"

"Not really; I brought it on myself in a way. He was a cocky brat back then. Like I said, he never noticed me. I used to make him lunches but he said they were never that good. He gave me tennis lessons once a week even though he didn't want to. I was such a bother to him. So when I left to come here, I didn't tell anybody. Well, technically, I did... I asked Ryoma what would happen if I left one day. But..."

"But...?"

"He said nothing would change. So I left the next day and haven't spoke to him or anyone since."

"And then he suddenly waltz in 5 years later, right?"

"Yeah. Today was the first time I saw him in such a long time. Then he acts like nothings wrong. I don't even know why he's here in the first place."

"Not to see you obviously."

Sakuno glared at him, "Gee. That made me feel SO much better Jason."

"My bad! I mean, my first impression wasn't that good of him and with what your telling me, I was just pointing out the obvious. At least you don't like him anymore; so that's a good start!"

"I know you mean well Jason..."

Jason eyed her, "Whats wrong? Don't tell me..." Sakuno's car came to a stop as she closed her eyes sadly, "Seriously? You still like him?"

"I-I don't know. I want to say no... but then it'd feel like I'm a liar."

Jason scowled, "I see..."

"When I saw him just now... I didn't know how to respond. He looks the same; he's matured but his personality is probably the same as ever." Sakuno laid her head on the steering wheel.

"Forget him. Right now you should be concerned with having fun at this party, understand? Screw this Ryoma Echizen guy. Who cares if you saw him; he's like any other stranger walking down the street so don't pay any attention to him, ok?"

_'If only you knew how hard that would be...' _Sakuno smiled, "Alright. Lets go."

_'If only you knew I still love him as much as I did when I was 16...'_

* * *

"I think I should leave." Ryoma stood up once he regained his composure.

Sayaka looked at him, "Alright. Before you go take the folder on the desk. Read it when you get in your room, ok?"

"Hn."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Hn. Same."

* * *

Ryoma threw the folder and his cap into the passenger seat of the car as he got in and slammed the door shut. He smacked the steering wheel angrily before he leaned back and took a deep breath as he mentally counted down from 10.

Ok, so that wasn't the smooth reunion he was aiming for. He was suppose to walk in and just bring her back to Japan and the rest smooth sailing but obviously this was going to be a lot harder than that. Though, he wasn't surprised that she passed out from seeing him the first time in so long but what was with the sudden attitude problem?

_"There are too many years between us to go back to that mannerism."_

Seriously? Just because they haven't seen each other in 5 years didn't mean habits should drop, right? She was supposed to welcome him like the shy old Ryuuzaki that he remembers 5 years ago. Her face was supposed to be stained red as she stuttered a small but audible 'W-welcome back, Ry-ryoma-kun...'

Who was he kidding?

The Sakuno he saw minutes ago was a far cry from the Sakuno that went to Seigaku with him. But then again, he never really knew her, per se but he knew her enough back then to know this wasn't her. So maybe she did grow a back bone, ditched the stuttering and clumsiness over the years. He always did tell her that she should stop letting people walk all over her; but for her to actually listen to him? She treated that Jason guy a lot better then how she was treating him.

Ryoma's eyes suddenly glared at nothing in particular and he frowned. Who exactly was Jason to Sakuno? Maybe this was the American boyfriend she got after moving here. Ryoma suddenly had the urge to pummel the guy with tennis balls. Wait, he should be glad Sakuno got over him, right? He knew about the big crush she had on him back in Japan but he never really paid attention to it since all he cared about was tennis back then. So why did he feel so angry when Sakuno blew him off and left with the guy. Sakuno getting over him should be a weight lifted off his shoulders; so why was he so upset to see her waltz away with him?

Questions started formulating in Ryoma's head as he sat there. He needed to keep his mind occupied. Tennis. There was a private court at the hotel and nobody probably ever used it. Ryoma started the car and began driving down the street.

* * *

Ryoma eyed the machine just opposite of where he stood, waiting for the ball fly his way. He didn't wait long before a neon ball came flying out at him and thus the rally began.

-Pok-

-Pok-

Hair too long.

-Pok-

Knees too bent.

-Pok-

Shoulders too stiff.

-Pok-

What the _hell_ was wrong with him? Why were thoughts of her constantly invading his mind? He shouldn't have taken this offer if it would be like this.

-Pok-

This was all her fault. If she never left Japan 5 years ago things wouldn't be like this. She would still be the stuttering, direction-challenged klutz she always has been. But no, she came here, grew a spine, and basically changed completely and didn't even give a damn about him anymore.

-Pok-

_Why _did he care? He should be glad that she moved on from him. But the pain in his chest was telling him otherwise.

-Pok-

What did he do to deserve all this?

-Pok-

Why were things so complicated for him?

* * *

Everybody that was working in the same department was at this party, Sakuno realized. Well, everyone in her age group. She could spot some of her colleagues dancing around the room and some faces she didn't even recognize. They're probably friends of friends that got word of this party and showed up too.

Sakuno squinted her eyes, trying to make out the familiar faces she could see in the room. There were flashing lights and strobes that lit the room every few seconds and loud drum and bass music shook the floor.

"Is this... a rave or something?" Sakuno looked at Jason slightly bewildered.

He shrugged, "It looks like it doesn't it? Mia's into the whole rave thing anyways."

"Really? She seems so serious at work..."

"Everyone has a dark side." Jason joked, "Look over there; they've got a load of bracelets and necklaces. Let's go get some."

"Ok..."

* * *

Ryoma covered his face with his pillow, trying his best to ignore the loud music playing down the street. When he set foot in his room, the music was blaring just as loud as it was now. He had hoped it would stop but now it was 1 in the morning for crying out loud! He balled his fist at his side and gritted his teeth; annoyed. The music was **too **loud! Wasn't this like... disturbing the peace or something? Why didn't anybody call the police to report this yet?

WAIT—Didn't Sakuno say she was going to a party tonight? Was this the party she was at?

And if she was at this party he was sure it would be extremely crowded among other things. Alcohol too, the legal drinking age was 21 in America, right? He wouldn't be surprised if there were a few minors lingering around the area trying to pry their way in to get in on what was going on.

Ryoma began to worry slightly. He would be certain that there'd be a few, no, a lot of drunk guys and girls around and knowing Sakuno's oblivious self she probably wouldn't even understand what was going on around her. No, she wasn't that dumb to understand who was sober and who wasn't. What worried him though was the possibily that she'd be drinking as well. And Kami-sama knows what would happen then. Hell, she'd probably run off and elope with some guy she hardly knew and forever be bonded to him.

That was when action had to be taken.

And Ryoma couldn't fly out his bed and storm out the door fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

"Ryuuzaki...?" Ryoma stood in the doorway scanning the many people bobbing to the music. He should be glad that it was dark; if it were to be bright enough he was sure someone would recognize him and everything would be ruined.

He didn't even trust this environment. The front door was unlocked; anybody could walk in. He'd have to find Ryuuzaki and get her out before some sort of trouble would start.

After he closed the front door, Ryoma began to walk in between the masses of people dancing. This was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Sakuno and Jason began walking around the house trying to find somewhere to sit _without _a couple attempting to eat each others faces though they knew it would be impossible. Sakuno suddenly looked back and glared sharply at nothing in particular.

Jason faced her, "What's wrong Sakuno?"

"I think someone just grabbed my ass..."

Jason laughed heartedly, "It happens."

Sakuno scowled, "Yeah and it's definately not flattering."

"Sakuno! Jason!"

Hearing their names called, they turned to face a young woman.

"Mia!" Jason smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Mia grinned happily, "It's not that often that we get to do these things."

Sakuno nodded, "Right. We're always so busy with class and stuff."

"Yeah, so anyways, I got Mikey to come and bartend for us." Mia glanced at Jason, smirking, "You know what that means..."

Jason threw a fist in the air, "Hell yeah, Spirit Bombs!"

"Spirit Bomb?"

Mia and Jason looked at Sakuno, surprised.

"You never tried one?"

"I don't drink..."

"Don't worry Sakuno, you'll like it."

"Hopefully she's not a lightweight..."

Jason looked at Sakuno, "Nah, I don't think so."

"This" Mia started, "is going to be interesting."

* * *

Swiveling around in the office chair, Mikey, Sakuno assumed, handed her a cup and then a small pink shot glass. "Do you know what to do?"

"No, she's never had it Mike."

"Word? Ok then, you take this shot," he pointed to the small pink glass, "and drop it in the red bull and down it."

"Whats in the pink glass?" Sakuno eyed it suspiciously.

"That right there is what I like to call Liquid Cocaine. Its a mix of Bacardi 151, and some pepermint liqueur mixed together."

"Right..." Sakuno nodded, "So I pour it?"

"No, you drop it in there Sakuno." Jason clarified.

"The whole cup?"

"Yeah, hold it like that. Don't worry, the glass will stick to the bottom of the cup so it won't smack you in the face or anything."

"O-Okay..."

"Alright. Is everyone ready?"

"Oh yeah." Jason and Mia said simultaneously.

"Alright then, get ready... 3... 2... 1 DRINK!"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Mike cheered leaning back in his chair looking accomplished.

* * *

Ryoma walked up the stairs and his accute hearing heard a soft voice through the loud music. He walked up to the door and hesitantly placed his hand on the door knob. He silently prayed he wasn't about to walk into something he didn't want to see.

Before he could even open the door, it swung open and with his keen reflexes he moved out the way before somebody bumped into him.

"Told you she wasn't a lightweight Mia!" Ryoma recognized the voice as Jason's. So Sakuno was here then. But where?

"Whoa whoa, yooou said that I was a lightweight?"

"You said you never drank before, so I just figured you couldn't take it."

"WELL I DID!" Sakuno smiled proudly.

"Okay now..." Jason raised his hands up, "Lets just get to this party and rock out."

_'Was that... Ryuuzaki?'_ Ryoma silently questioned to himself. Ryoma began to follow the little group of people back downstairs.

* * *

Jason snaked an arm around Sakuno and bent over to her ear, "Lets dance, Sakuno."

Sakuno flushed a light pink and nodded.

Ryoma glowered as he put a hand on Sakuno's shoulder and turned her around so she would face him, "Lets go Ryuuzaki."

"Ryoooma-kun~!" Sakuno jumped on him, "What are yooou doing herrre?"

Ryoma stiffened as she purred his name, "I'm taking you home now. Can you get off me please?"

"Hey! She isn't going anywhere with you." Jason growled as he drapped a arm around Sakuno's waist, "She's going to stay here with me whether you like it or not."

Then, Ryoma punched him square in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Jason!" Sakuno cried out and squatted next to the unconscious lad, brushing his bangs out of his face, "Ryooomaaa-kun!"

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma unclenched his fist and grabbed Sakuno by the arm, "Let's get going Ryuuzaki."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Echizen-saaan!" Sakuno snarled pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Looks like this is gonna have to be the hard way."

"What-? What are yooou-" Ryoma ignored her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her to rest on his shoulder before walking out the house as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Where's the doctor? Her pulse is dropping rapidly!"

"We need the defibrillator now!"

"Clear the way!"

* * *

Sakuno continued to thrash around as Ryoma carried here.

"Echizen-san! Let gooo of me this instant!"

"Yada."

"And why NOT?"

"Yada."

Sakuno began pounding his back with her fist.

"That's not going to get me to let go..." Ryoma replied dully, "You're drunk."

"I am not!"

Well he knew _that_ but he knew that if he let go of her she'd sprint off in the other direction and hide from him for the rest of his life. Ok, so maybe he was exaggerating but she was sober enough to understand what was going on.

"Yeah, you are."

"Can you just put me down?"

"I will... just not right now."

"Where the hell are you taking me then? At least tell me that much..."

"Somewhere." Honestly, he didn't know himself, "Ne, where do you live?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell you."

"Alright. If you wanna continue to be troublesome..."

Ryoma continued walking until he reached the parking lot. He scanned the cars until he spotted what he found.

"Ne, is this your car?"

"Yes... so what if it is?"

Ryoma gently put her down on her feet between him and the car and used his arms to block either side of her so she wouldn't run off so easily. He stepped closer to her, now only inches away from him as his hands began to trail to the front of her, stopping in front of her pockets.

"Don't move."

Of course, Sakuno couldn't move in the state of shock she was in. What was Ryoma doing?

Sakuno felt him dig into her pockets.

_'Oh... I thought he was...'_

His hands slid out and he reached behind her, "Are they in one of your back pockets?"

Sakuno snapped from her daze and faced him. It was a bad move as she was looking up into his golden eyes but she managed to nod softly as a burst of pink rose to her face.

"Do you want me to get them?" Ryoma asked her, breaking eye contact.

"Iie, I-I can get them..."

"Hn."

Sakuno dangled her keys in her hand, "Now what?"

"Your in no condition to drive so I'm taking you home." Ryoma explained, taking the keys from Sakuno's hand and walking her over to the passenger seat, "Get in and buckle up."

"Why are we taking my car though?"

"Because Ryuuzaki has a GPS." Ryoma explained, "And I'll be able to take you home sooner."

"How did you know that I have a GPS?"

"Because your sense of direction sucks."

"Ryoma-kun!"

* * *

He found out that she didn't live that far away from his hotel. He pulled up into the driveway and took the key out the ignition. Sakuno got out first and walked to the door. She mentally prayed that he would just go home now and forget that all of this happened but she knew he had other plans. She knew she could only deal with so much from him; especially after reuniting suddenly 5 years later. She heard the car door close; just as she thought, he was coming inside too.

Sakuno took her shoes off first before heading straight to her kitchen to get some pain killers; her head was throbbing in pain. Of course, Ryoma followed her.

"I never welcomed you inside my home, Echizen-san."

"I thought I'd just let myself in." He smirked at her, "Besides, we need to settle some things."

"What is there to settle?"

"Not a lot. I just want to talk to you..."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Don't worry about that Ryuuzaki..."

"If it's about me I think I should be worried..."

"Not really."

"If you're going to talk in riddles you can leave. I don't need to deal with you."

Ryoma looked at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm telling you to get out my house Echizen-san." Sakuno glared at him, she was already crying, "Or I'll call the police."

"Che... really now?"

"Don't test the waters. You wouldn't understand anything if I tell you."

"What wouldn't I understand Ryuuzaki?"

"Nothing! You wouldn't understand ANYTHING!" Sakuno began pounding at his stomach while crying softly, "You never understood how much I've been hurting all these years, you never understood what I had to go through. I don't expect you to understand anything about me not now or ever."

Ryoma looked at her, no, he glared at her.

Sakuno took a deep breath and adverted his gaze, "What if I were to leave suddenly one day? You probably don't even remember so I don't know why I'm bringing this up in the first place!"

"No, I remember. I said it probably wouldn't be any different." Ryoma opened his mouth to continue but Sakuno beat him to it.

"For you it wasn't any different. Did you even consider what others felt back then Ryoma? I didn't think so. I was so... hurt back then. You know, I left the next day. I was going to tell you, but I knew you would never care. And obviously you didn't, at least, you never tried to care. I finally started forgetting everyone, mainly you, and then you decided to randomly show up in my mothers room as if you knew her all your life. Hell, I don't even want to know the story behind why you were there to begin with. "

Ryoma opened his mouth to reply, Sakuno stopped him, "I'm talking here Echizen."

"Che..."

"And the arrogant attitude! I'd think after so many damn years you'd change slightly but I knew it was too good to be true. It was so hard to not think about you like I used to and I still try to now. I don't want to be your annoying clumsy fangirl anymore. I didn't want to see you after I left anymore dammit-"

"Shut up."

Sakuno snapped her head to the boy standing 3 feet away from her, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter Ryuuzaki. And will you just listen to me?"

"No! I don't want to hear _anything _from you, understand? You don't know what I've been through these past years _because of you_."

"Well then. If you don't want to listen to what I have to say, I'm done here; I don't even know why I came back. Whenever you want to talk you'll know where to find me." Ryoma stood up and made a beeline down the stairs before reaching the door.

"Wa-wait-" Sakuno stood at the top of the steps, rubbing her face free of her tears, "Why did you come back?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious, Ryuuzaki." Ryoma looked up at her, "I came back for you."

"Wh-why me?" Suddenly, all the anger she had for this boy disappeared.

"Right now, I don't think your ready to hear it. Don't worry though, I'll be around and I left my number on the fridge." Ryoma added tauntingly, "Bye Sakuno."

* * *

She was glad she didn't do anything embaressing when Ryoma was there. She felt her legs finally give out from under her and she sunk to the ground.

"After all this time, I'm still the 16 year old girl from High School..." Sakuno mumbled to herself. Her phone began to vibrate beside her and she picked it up.

She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Sakuno? Ah yes, this is Dr. Lowery from the hospital. I don't really know how to say this ma'am."

Sakuno's back stiffened, suddenly feeling sick, "Wh-whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry. We tried everything to resuscitate her but it was too late."

"N-no..."

"She couldn't make it, Sakuno. I'm sorry and you have my condolences, but your mother passed away this evening. You can come down tomorrow to speak with somebody personally for the arrangements. We have already informed your grandmother."

Right then, Sakuno's world shattered as she dropped her phone, her hand trailing upward to her open mouth as she doubled over.

* * *

**My next update may take awhile because I'm planning on making it 4,000 words. So I'll see you guys then!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vanishing Point**

**Notes: _"italics." - _Flashback**

**I honestly tried to bring this up to 4,000 words but I couldn't think much from the top of my head before it started sounding like a english seminar(thats how much time I spend in school x.x)**

* * *

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

Ryoma picked his phone up and scoffed after looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"I didn't know you were in America, Ryoma."

"Momo-senpai."

"Mind telling me why you're there?"

"I had some unfinished business to do here."

"Unfinished, eh? Does it have to do with a certain coach's granddaughter?" Momo snickered.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Are you just calling to tease me about it senpai?"

"More or less I would say."

-Beep-

"Hold on senpai, there's someone on the other line."

"Yeah yeah."

-Click-

"Hello?"

"Ryoma."

"Coach?"

"You're in America." Ryoma knew it wasn't a question.

"Hai."

"You went to see Sayaka."

"Hai."

"Where are you now?"

"Hotel room."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sayaka passed away yesterday afternoon."

Ryoma froze, "Ah, I see."

"You can come by Sakuno's later if you want if she isn't there try the hospital. That was all I was going to tell you."

"Hn."

"She needs you Ryoma."

-Click-

"Are you there senpai?"

"Still here."

"Coach called. I need to call you back later. Bye."

"Call me back later my ass..."

Ryoma slid on his tennis shoes and grabbed his trademark hat before he made his way out the door and to the parking lot and opened the car door, "Che... I really shouldn't be doing this..."

* * *

Ryoma pulled in front of the apartment building. He got out of his car and made his way to the door; he noticed it was unlocked so he went inside, "Echizen here." He closed the door behind him and heard quiet sobbing as he went upstairs. He stood at the doorway of Sakuno's room and his eyes softened slightly at the sight of Sakuno curled on her bed hearing faint sniffles from under the covers.

"Ne," Ryoma pulled the blanket away from her, "why didn't you call me?" A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and the next thing she knew, she was pulled into a chest. Sakuno gasped.

"It's ok..." Ryoma whispered into her ear, "You can cry."

Sakuno gripped the front of his polo tightly as she shoved her face deep into his chest, sobbing quietly. Ryoma placed his head atop of Sakuno's as he pulled her closer.

"Ry-ryoma-kun... why... did -sniff- this have to happen..."

Ryoma patted her back softly, "I don't know; things happen for a reason."

"It's not fair though..." Sakuno whimpered.

"I know. I'm here for you though. Always and forever." Ryoma added softly.

* * *

Ryoma placed the cup of tea in front of Sakuno, she took the cup and took a sip from it, "I'm... sorry about earlier, Echizen-san." Sakuno bowed to him, "It wasn't right for me to use you like that at a time like this..."

He sat across from her, "It was me, Ryuuzaki. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have though, Echizen-san."

"Ryoma-kun."

"Pa-pardon?"

Ryoma walked up to her, "Call me Ryoma-kun. Like you used to."

Sakuno looked down, "It feels uncomfortable to say it... we haven't spoke in so long... its hard to start calling you that..."

"Liar."

"H-how?"

"Thats not why you won't call me it. So tell me why."

"I think you should go now."

"I'm not leaving you alone Ryuuzaki."

"But..."

"Yada."

"Don't you have plans...?

"I told you that I'm only here for you and I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Ryoma reached out to her, "Come here."

"I'm fine E-echizen-san."

"Your not." Ryoma replied stubbornly, pulling her to him in another embrace as he closed his eyes. He knew right then, that this was the girl that would have to stay by his side for the rest of his life. It felt right when they were like this.

"Ryoma."

The said tennis star looked up to the hallway and recognized the face, "Jason."

"Lets talk in the other room."

"Hn." Ryoma let go of Sakuno and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the hall.

* * *

"Cut the bullshit and tell me something, Ryoma, why exactly are you here."

"I was invited here."

"Sure you were."

"I'm not a liar. I was personally invited by Sayaka-san herself."

"And how the hell did she call you in the first place?"

Ryoma glared at him, "How am I supposed to know? I got a call last week from her and here I am now."

"I don't see whats so grand about you." Jason sneered, frowning.

"I'm here to bring Ryuuzaki back to Japan."

"Who gave you any right to do that?"

"You're starting to make me sound like a broken record; I told you her mother invited me here."

"Sakuno is going to stay here. She has a reason to."

"She has a reason to be back in Japan too."

"Cocky little bastard."

"Mada mada da ne."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Jason snarled.

"I said: Mada. Mada. Da. Ne." Ryoma replied, speaking slower, "Do you understand?"

Jason gritted his teeth, "You bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bash my fist in your face right now."

"Because you'll miss and be in the same situation you were in last time... or do I need to give you another reminder?"

"That," Jason started, "was a lucky hit."

"Che, I don't need luck."

"Whatever you plan on doing with Sakuno I won't allow it."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not ordering for you to do shit. I'm just letting you know that it won't work. You may have known Sakuno when she was younger but you had your chance and now its my turn."

"Somebody sounds like an overprotective father."

"Fuck off."

"A-ano? Jason... Ryoma-kun? Are you guys fighting?"

Ryoma turned his attention to the doorway, "Hn." he adjusted his cap.

"It's just a little disagreement about something." Jason smiled at her.

"Oh... ok. You both will need to leave soon since I'll be going out in a few..."

"I have to go anyways, " Jason started, "I need to go to class anyways. Did you need a ride, Sakuno?"

"I-I won't be going to class for awhile... I need to make some arrangements for the funeral with my grandmother." Sakuno looked down at the tiled floor.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Idiot..."

Jason sent him a sharp glare, "Oh, right. All right then, I'll see you later Sakuno!"

"Bye Jason."

"I won't lose to you Ryoma."

"Hn. We'll see about that."

* * *

"Ryoma-kun. You will have to leave to."

"Hn."

"I can't let you stay here, gomen ne!" Sakuno bowed.

"It's fine."

"We can meet up later if you want, Ryoma-kun..."

"Alright. You can call me later. I'll be at my hotel."

* * *

Of course, Ryoma did anything but go to his hotel.

* * *

Ryoma walked into the funeral home, looking around at his surroundings before walking up to the receptionist.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering if there was anybody here that was making the arrangements for Sayaka Ryuuzaki's service."

The receptionist pushed her glasses up, "Let me check, sir."

In the meantime, Ryoma looked around and slightly frowned at the lobby he was standing in. It was so... depressing.

"Sir?"

"Hn?"

"From what the log says, there is somebody that will be making arrangements for the deceased. However..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry sir, but only close family are allowed to know any further details. Are you in any relation to the deceased?"

"Fiancé. I'm her daughters fiancé." Ryoma replied.

"Ah, Miss. Sakuno Ryuuzaki's fiancé, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, you may follow me."

* * *

"Miss. Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, that's me."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm James Willams and we'll be discussing your mothers funeral."

"O-ok."

"You can follow me to my office."

* * *

"It's safe to tell you that, you're mother made all the plans ahead of time so you won't be paying anything from your own pocket ma'am."

Sakuno sighed, "I'm glad to hear that."

"But I do want to go over everything with you so you know what to expect from us."

"Alright then."

James reached into the filing cabanet and pulled out a folder and set it on his desk, "She made everything easy for you. But..."

"But what?"

"There was something I was a little unsure about and I wanted your opinion on it." James reached into his desk and pulled out a recorder and pressed the "play" button,

_"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time."_

Sakuno's eyes widened, "Th-thats..."

_"Raise your hopeful voice; you have a choice, you made it now..."_

"You sang this, right?"

"Ye-yes."

"Your mother had requested that you would perform something at her service."

Sakuno's mouth opened slightly, "Ex-excuse me?"

James smiled at her, "You don't have to but it was one of her wishes that you would sing for her one last time. You can also record it prior to the service as well."

"I see..."

"There's no need to rush if you decide to do something, but be sure to let us know ahead so we can prepare."

Sakuno nodded, "I'll think about it then."

"Good. Now let's go over everything else."

The office door open slowly, "I'm sorry Mr. Williams."

"It's fine. Is there a problem?"

"No. But Miss. Ryuuzaki's fiancé to help with the arrangements."

Sakuno's eyebrow shot up.

"Ah, bring him in then."

The receptionist moved out the way so the other person could walk through.

"Ryoma-kun?"

The said man smiirked, "Told you I wasn't going to leave you alone, didn't I?"

"Hai..."

"So what did you two go over so far?"

"Nothing, actually. Everything has been prepared ahead of time." James replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So there will be nothing to worry about."

"Hn."

"But don't forget Miss. Ryuuzaki."

"I know."

"Ok, that was all I wanted to review with you. Everything else will be taken care of to your mothers expectations."

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Hmm?"

"You know we're not engaged."

"I know."

"Then why did you lie to them?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone at a time like this; how many times do I need to repeat myself, ne?"

Sakuno flushed pink, "I'm not a little kid anymore; I can handle this stuff myself."

"Says the navigationally challenged one."

"What does that have to do with anything we're talking about?" Sakuno crossed her arms.

Ryoma shrugged a shoulder, "Just saying."

"I'm going home now."

"Ok."

* * *

Sakuno frowned as she flopped on her bed. She sat up and opened the black binder once more, "What can I sing...?"

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" a 17 year old Sakuno cried our, running through the door of the living room and into the kitchen._

_Sayaka turned away from the stove, "Calm down, Sakuno."_

_Sakuno doubled over, catching her breath before she stood up straight again._

_"Better now?"_

_"Yes, now what did you want to tell me?"_

_"I got the part in the play!"_

_Sayaka smiled, "That's wonderful Sakuno!"_

_"I know!" Sakuno squealed, happily._

_"But wait Sakuno; the part you wanted has a solo right?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"So that means you're going to sing?"_

_"Yup! Isn't it exciting?"_

_"But you'll be singing in front of a lot of people. Will you be able to manage?"_

_Sakuno nodded, "You'll be able to help me with that, right okaa-san?"_

_"Of course, I'll help you as much as I can." Sayaka smiled at her daughter._

_"Really?"_

_Sayaka patted Sakuno's head, "I'll pull out my old piano too."_

_Sakuno could've jumped for joy, "Ok! I'll go get the script."_

_Sayaka smiled as she watched her daughter run back out the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked into the living room._

* * *

Sakuno sat up, "I know what I can sing now..."

* * *

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

"Che stupid senpai is probably asleep..."

-Ring Ring-

"Moshi moshi." a groggy voice met Ryoma's ears.

"Momo-senpai."

"Echizen! I'm surprised you remembered to call me back."

"Hn. Is it too late to be calling you?"

"No its fine." Momo chuckled, "Anyways, what up?"

"Why'd you marry An?"

Momo's eyes widened, "Thats a stupid question Echizen."

"Just tell me senpai."

"Brat." Momo grumbled, "Because I love her Echizen."

"Hn..."

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" Momo smirked, "Don't tell me your falling for Ryuuzaki-chan, ne?"

"Che baka senpai."

"There's nothing wrong with liking a girl." Momo started, "It could be good for you... your fangirls may stop stalking from outside your house. Oh, which reminds me, they're starting to go through your trash..."

Ryoma scowled, "Are you serious?"

"Very. They're going to realize you've been gone for awhile. You should be lucky Tezuka called security on them though."

"They'd be the first to find out at that..."

"The news will be everywhere when they find out you "unexpectedly left". I'm afraid to find out what those fangirls will do." Momo cringed.

"I am too."

"But anyways, was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yada."

"How's Ryuuzaki-chan doing anyways?"

"She's hanging in there."

Momo frowned, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"Alright. As long as everythings ok there."

"I know."

Momo rubbed the back of his neck, "Its getting late here Echizen, so I should go before An wake up.

"Ok."

"Laters Echizen."

"Hn."

* * *

**Alright! I think I did really good with this chapter and the next will most definately be better (hopefully). So stay tuned and look out for my next update!**

**Disclaimer: The 2 line of lyrics I used are from "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova is not mine. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-_- it wouldn't let me center the title so I took it off... anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Sakuno sat down on the bench and straightened her back. She relaxed her shoulders and brought her arms infront of her. She placed her hands on the white piano keys as she hit a few keys to warm up. She pouted her lips, going over the booklet that was in front of her. Sakuno rotated her wrist a few times before she began playing a few cords of the song.

"I wonder if I'm still good as I used to be."

* * *

Ryoma eyed the folder that sat at his coffee table for the third time that evening. He didn't even open it when Sayaka first gave it to him and now temptation was slowly easing its way into his mind. She didn't say what was in it; would it be about Sakuno? That was a definate possibility. Ryoma walked over to the table and picked the folder up before he leaned against the bed frame and looked at it, frowning slightly. He opened it and raised an eyebrow at the different envelopes and stapled papers. Not really caring, Ryoma picked up the first envelope in the folder and emptied its contents on his bed.

Pictures.

Not just any pictures either.

They were pictures of Sakuno, yes, but the way they're taken looked as if she wasn't aware of the person taking them. Stalker was the first thing that came to his mind as he scowled.

Ryoma continued going through the pictures. Most of them were when Sakuno was in High School after she left Seigaku. There was some shots of Sakuno and Sayaka and Coach; some were of Sakuno and some of her possible classmates. However, one face stood out in one of them.

"Jason."

The picture looked to be taken during Sakuno's last year in High School. Sakuno was standing next to Jason at rather close proximatly with his arm slung around Sakuno's shoulders both of them smiling brightly. Ryoma glared a hole at the picture. He tossed the picture aside and noticed the CD in the folder; picking it up Ryoma realized it was a DVD of something.

* * *

The t.v. screen remained dark until one _single spotlight turned on in the middle to reveal a stage. A young man in a black suit walked from one side of the stage while a young girl clad in a black cocktail dress walked from the opposite side._

Ryoma realized it was Sakuno in the dress. She looked about 17 when the camera finally zoomed in on her. Her hair was in a chignon with little trendils of hair framing her face. She continued walking and Ryoma was slightly surprised she didn't trip or stumble while walking. She reached a black glossy grand piano before sitting on the bench and facing the white keys.

Jason, Ryoma finally realized who the man was, walked over to an acoustic guitar before picking it up and walking over to his microphone that was next to Sakuno.

Sakuno closed her eyes as her hands began roaming the keys slowly, a soft melodic tune coming from it as Jason began playing along with her.

_Jason: I don't know you.  
__But I want you.  
All the more for that.  
_

_Both: Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react._

_Jason: And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out..._

_Sakuno: Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

_Jason: __Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
And I can't go back._

_Sakuno: __Moods that take me and erase me__  
And I'm painted black_

_Jason:__ You have suffered enough__  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
_

_Both: __Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

_Both: __Falling slowly__  
Sing your melody  
I'll sing it along_

The DVD turned off but Ryoma remained watching the black screen of the t.v. Ryoma smirked as he walked in his closet.

* * *

"Hi! You reached Sakuno; sorry I couldn't pick my phone up-click." Ryoma frowned as he hit the redial again.

Ryoma's scowl deepened as he heard the ringback tone for the third time in a row.

"Hello?"

"About time. Che, stupid girl."

"I'm sorry, who's this."

Ryoma gritted his teeth, "Echizen."

"Oh!" Sakuno gasped, "I'm sorry... I didn't recognize your number..."

"Hn." Ryoma had to stop himself from scoffing.

"A-ano... was there something you need Ryoma-kun?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Can you meet me somewhere? I wanna have a chat."

"O-ok!" Sakuno's voice brightened, Ryoma smiled.

"Good. You can meet me at Aqua."

"The club?"

"Yeah. We can meet up in half an hour, ok?"

"Sure!"

Ryoma hung up his phone and smirked as he drove down the night filled street.

* * *

Ryoma entered the club easily. For some odd reason, he had a feeling this felt all too familiar; like the party Sakuno was at the other day. Hopefully things wouldn't turn out the same like they did then. He had a feeling he was earlier than Sakuno so he went up to the bar and sat down. He didn't really dress to impress; if anybody realized who he was it'd be nothing but a disaster. So all he did was throw on a pair of black jeans and a red and black button down; he didn't wear his cap.

The bartender walked up to him, "Anything for you sir?"

"Yuengling, please." Ryoma replied back. He figured he might as well get something while he was here.

"Alright."

Ryoma slouched back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun?"

The said man cracked one of his eyes open slowly before he sat back up. He was surprised he could hear her meek voice through the music and all the loud talking around them.

"Did I make you wait?"

"Not that long Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno smiled at him as she took the seat next to him.

"Anything for you ma'am?"

"Smirnoff twisted. Mandarin."

Ryoma's eyebrow shot up, "Vodka drink?"

Sakuno eyed him, "Problem?"

"Che... no." Ryoma retorted back as Sakuno turned her attention to the woman singing on the stage. Ryoma took his chance to see what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing anything extraordinary either. She had on a simple black ruffle skirt thatreached mid-thigh and a black/pink hooded shirt. Black and white converse heels adorned her feet along with black knee-high socks. Her hair was down and a clip pushed her bangs to the side.

"Ne, lets go get a table instead." Ryoma motioned to the other side of the club.

Sakuno nodded as she stood up and followed Ryoma.

"I didn't know you knew Jason in High School."

"Oh? Oh! Yeah, we met when I first started attending. He was the only one that talked to me at first." Sakuno began, "He helped me a lot with my english since it was horrible back then. We were inseperable; we did almost everything together."

"Really now?"

Sakuno nodded, "I'm glad we're in college together too. Though I never knew why he wanted to do the same major as me..."

Ryoma scoffed, "I have a hunch."

"Did you say something, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma took a sip from the beer he had, "You could have been famous."

"Eh, Ryoma-kun? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you sang."

Sakuno's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

"In a sense, Sayaka-san told me." Ryoma replied, waving the DVD in front of him.

"Th-thats from..."

Ryoma smirked, "You're pretty good."

"I guess I was."

"Was? So your saying you aren't good anymore?"

Sakuno began fidgetting with her skirt, "A-ano well I haven't sang in years to anybody..."

"Hn. Why'd you stop?"

"I stopped around the time when okaa-san was hospitalized... I never found the time to. A-and then I began college and things started to get even harder from there."

"Ahh..." Ryoma nodded in understanding, "Sing."

Sakuno flushed red, "Na-nani?"

"I want you to sing."

"Ri-right now?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't see why not..."

"Here?" Sakuno shrieked, "There's t-too many people here!"

The emcee walked onto the small wooden stage that the DJ was on and grabbed the spare mic and a stand, "All right folks! Give a round of applause to our next contestant: Sakuno Ryuuzaki!"

Sakuno's looked at Ryoma in utter shock, "You didn't."

Ryoma smirked, "Better get up there."

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki? Sakuno are you here?" the emcee looked out onto the dance floor until Ryoma raised his hand and pointed it at Sakuno, "

_"What can I do for you?"_

Sakuno's eyes widened at the intro as she looked at Ryoma. Ryoma only smirked as he pushed her onto the stage, "Good luck Sakuno."

_"What can I do for you?"_

Sakuno stumbled onto the stage and shot a glare in Ryoma's direction. When she looked out to the crowd, she was faced with over a hundred unfamiliar faces. She slowly made her way to the mic and stood still on the stage with her hands folded behind her back and her eyes closed.

_"Never thought that I would wind up by myself_  
_If I told my wild imagination_  
_But right here, I am finding myself so lost_  
_And there is a way, for me to turn back All the things I see_  
_They are different from_  
_What I had imagined they would be_  
_Everything looks different_  
_Now I'm getting dizzy spells"_

Sakuno took the mic off the stand and walked to the front of the stage. She turned in a circle as her ruffled skirt swayed with her hips. Sakuno raised her free arm and ran it through her hair with it before trailing her arm around her neck.

_"Its real emotion, shakin' up the world_  
_I'll never give it up_  
_I don't ever want to_  
_Lose this far_  
_No more than I can do_  
_When I am just too wrong_  
_And in my heart I can hear you say,_  
_That I am not alone"_

Sakuno walked across to the other side of the stage as she pouted her lips and winked at the audience, _"I can hear you."_

The whole club cheered and clapped as Sakuno moved the mic from her mouth and back to the stand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Notes: **_italics _**were also used for the dvd/flashback scene and lyrics if you were confused.**

**"Aqua" is what I made up for the club name.**

**The first set of lyrics are from the same song I used in a previous chapter and the second are Kumi Koda's Real Emotion which was on FF X-2 but I chopped some of the parts to make it shorter btw :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

Ryoma walked away from the stage and returned back to his seat with what looked like a satisfied and smugged smirk plastered on his face. She probably didn't realize that he was watching her little performance right in front of her but he'd rather not find out.

"Can't sing anymore my ass." Ryoma mumbled in what he thought was a nice tone.

Sakuno jumped up slightly, "Ry-ryoma-kun!"

"Ryoma."

"Ryoma." Sakuno rolled her eyes, "Why did you just make me do that?"

"I told you already so I don't think I need to repeat myself." Ryoma replied cooly, hoping she would believe him.

Sakuno gave him a skeptical look, "Really now?"

"Really." Ryoma confirmed.

"Well then," Sakuno stood up from her seat as she grabbed her purse off the table, "it's getting late and I have class tomorrow morning that I really can't miss."

Ryoma nodded, "Right."

"I'll talk to you... later then."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakuno shifted in her seat for what felt like the third time that evening as she hesitantly held up her phone to her ear silently praying to herself that it went straight to voicemail. She _has _to do this; not only for her sake but for the sake of others too. Jason's words were repeating themselves in her head as the phone continued to ring until the automated voice came up.

_'The caller you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at the moment or is our of service. After the tone, please leave a message.'_

At that moment, Sakuno would've jumped for joy but this was serious so it wouldn't have been deemed appropriate for her to do so. At another time? Maybe. Now wasn't the time to be happy about something as trifle as this. The effort she has to put forth is gonna take a lot more than what she has.

No matter, Sakuno opened her mouth to talk, "Hi Echizen-san..."

* * *

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

-Ring Ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey Echizen! Long time no talk!"

Ryoma smirked, "Kevin."

"Why didn't you tell me you were over here! I want another rematch with you Ryoma."

"Mada mada da ne. You're not gonna win."

Kevin chuckled, "Still the cocky guy, huh? I bet I could crush you in the court in under 15 minutes."

"You're the one calling me cocky but look who's talking." Ryoma threw his sneakers on while his cell phone was held up between his shoulder and ear.

"Don't get me started Ryoma. But seriously, let's have a match."

"Where at?"

"Whitfield park. I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Ryoma closed his phone and put it back in his pocket as he continued to pick up his tennis gear.

As he was rumaging through his suitcase, a worn-out neon ball rolled out his bag and stopped beside the couch. Ryoma stood back up and slid on his silver wristband and grabbed his tennis bag and went straight out the door; the ball going unnoticed.

* * *

Ryoma dropped his tennis bag by the door as he closed it and turned the closest light on. It was already 7 something in the afternoon which meant he was out for almost the whole day. He and Kevin played 2 sets before two people that we're watching wanted to play doubles. From there it turned into something akin to a tournament; not that he minded of course. He won all the matches, that wasn't surprising.

Out of the corner of his eye, something green caught his eye. Walking over to where it was, Ryoma picked up the tennis ball and threw it in the air a couple of times before examining it further. Unknown to him, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized that this was the same ball Sakuno gave him before he left for America when they were younger. _No. 1 Nationals _was still readable but the ball itself wasn't in good shape to be played with after the many years he had it. He never played with it now that he thought of it. He always kept it with him when he would fly out of the country to a tournament. Of course, he never told Saku-Ryuuzaki about that.

Sakuno was always there, he remembered. Even when he was across the world, she somehow managed to cheer for him from where she was. She used to make him good bentos too. Maybe he would be lucky and see if she can cook him something one day before he leaves back to Japan.

Ryoma frowned instantly at the thought of him leaving Sakuno. Sakuno was there for him when they were younger so why can't he be here for her now? This was all so confusing. Maybe a shower would help with this, Ryoma hoped.

* * *

After wiping the excess water off his forehead, Ryoma drapped his towel on the back of the chair as he sat on the foot of his bed. His phone beeped and he reached over to reach for it on his pillow. Flipping it open the screen lit up to notify that he had a new voicemail.

_'Hi Echizen-san. I was uhm just letting you know that I think we shouldn't see each other for the rest of your stay here. We both have things to focus on that are on two different scales and if we continue to keep this up it may distract us from our goals. I don't want to keep you distracted from your life; tennis I mean. We made it 5 years without contact with each other so I'm sure we can do it for another 10 or 20 even 30 years too if we tried. I'm sure you get my point, Echizen. This is my goodbye to you, Ryoma. Take care."_

Ryoma didn't care at that moment that his phone hit the wooden floor as the battery flew out. The only thing he could compehend was one question that felt was the only thing he could say.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I don't think Ryoma's a happy camper, don't you? My classes started and they've a lot harder than what I thought of them to be which is why the updating hasn't been often. I know this chapter is a little short but it is better then nothing.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

-BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEE- -

Sakuno's hand shot out from under the cover, attempting to turn the alarm that had awakened her. Missing the snooze button a few times, she peeked her head out and groaned as she hit the said button. She then began to rub the reminents of sleep from her eyes as she stifled a yawn and covered herself once more with the blanket.

* * *

"Hey... Sakuno?" Jason jogged to catch up with her, "You ok?"

"Never better." Sakuno replied quickly.

Jason looked at her, "Are you sure? You seem... upset."

"I just told you; I'm fine." Sakuno barker out, her temper flaring out.

"Jeez! What's with the sudden attitude?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is my business if it concerns you."

Sakuno suddenly stopped and turned to face him, "Who are you to say what I can and cannot tell you?"

"I thought I was your friend, Sakuno."

"Yeah, you are but just because you're my friend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything that concerns me."

Jason took a step back once noticing the harsh glare she shot him. Sakuno rolled her eyes at him before she once again walked down the hallway as Jason gave her back a confused look.

"What the hell is her problem?" he whispered mostly to himself.

* * *

Sumire eyed her as she fastened her seatbelt, she then noticed that her granddaughter frowning deeply,"Sakuno?"

"Obaa-san..." Sakuno moaned, her head hitting the headrest of her car.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Now we know that isn't true."

Sakuno sat upright once again before turning to face her grandmother, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Sakuno?"

"I-I think I made a big mistake."

Sumire eyed her granddaughter worriedly, "What do you mean Sakuno?"

* * *

Ryoma fell onto his bed as he glared up at the ceiling.

He only had 2 days before he had to fly back to Japan. He saw Sakuno, and he's glad he did, but it seemed to him that she didn't want to see him at all. But that was when he first got here. Now that she was used to him, she was somewhat ok with him. But yesterday was a turn for the worse and there's probably nothing he can do about it.

He failed. In a sense, that is.

So he basically wasted a good portion of Sayaka's money for nothing. She, even himself, had high expectations to get Sakuno to come to their senses and come back. He would've thought that things would have been smooth sailing as soon as he got here. Who was he kidding? That plan failed. Miserably.

"What am I gonna do?" Ryoma huffed to himself. He couldn't drag her out... that would cause to much attention for his liking. Beg? No way; he was above that.

Tomorrow was gonna be the last day he would have a chance to get Sakuno to come to her senses. It was also gonna be the last time he'll see her if things don't go as planned.

* * *

"Thank you for being her Ms. Ryuuzaki." the lawyer pushed up his glasses as he had his hands on his desk.

Sakuno smiled warmly, "It's no problem, sir."

"Now you're here to find out the will of your late mother, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then." He pulled out a clipboard and some papers from his desk, "I'm gonna need for you to fill these out."

"Ok." Sakuno picked up the pen and began filling in the empty boxes.

* * *

"Thank you." the lawyer looked through the forms that Sakuno just filled out, "Sayaka Ryuuzaki correct?"

"Yes."

"Let me just pull it up now on my computer."

Sakuno nodded as she began to play with the hem of her skirt.

The lawyer glanced at her and back at his computer, "Are you aware that her will has been changed earlier last week?"

Sakuno raised an eyebrow, "No, I didn't know actually."

"Really now? Hm... well anyways, it says here that you are now the primary holder for 2 of 3 estates. There is one here in the United States but also one in Japan. A Sumire Ryuuzaki is held for the third one which is also in Japan. Do you know this Sumire Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, that's my grandmother."

"Ok, we're gonna have to see her sometime this week."

Sakuno smiled, "Yes sir."

The lawyer continued to scroll down the contents of the will, "I'm just looking to see if there is any inheritance."

"Oh..."

"Here it is. It says here 'The inheritance, total of 1.3 million dollars,'"

"O-one million?" Sakuno gasped.

The lawyer looked at her, "You didn't know how much your mother had?"

"N-no..."

"Ahh..." the lawyer nodded, "Anyways, I'll continue, 'of the deceased Sayaka Ryuuzaki will be split between three people as followed. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, daughter, will have 50 percent of the total inheritance. 30 percent will be given to the mother of Sayaka, Sumire Ryuuzaki; the last 20 percent will be given to Ryoma Echizen.' Do you know this Ryoma Echizen, Ms. Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno scowled, "Yes. Was that what was changed recently?"

"It appears so. You will also have to inform him to come by sometime this week."

"Yes sir."

"That seems to be it, Ms. Ryuuzaki. You will be able to pick up the paperwork for everything next week."

Sakuno stood up from her chair, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Sakuno got that big money now LOL

So like... I fail at writing wills and all that... I have no clue how it works and all that but I think I explained it fairly well overall. The next chapter is more than likely gonna be the last one for this story so stay tuned folks! I also know that this is a really short chapter but the next one is gonna be a lot longer than this; promise!

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all a New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

**Vanishing Point**

**

* * *

**

Sakuno eyed herself in the mirror as she looked at her reflection blankly. She had on a simple black dress and some black dolly shoes. Her eyes were slightly red from the tears she shed earlier but she looked decent otherwise.

"Sakuno?"

"Obaa-san?"

Sumire walked into the room, "Are you ready yet? The limo is here..."

Sakuno looked back at her reflection, "In a few..."

"Hurry up now, you know we have to go and get Ryoma..."

Sakuno frowned, "I know."

"Ok. I'll wait downstairs."

"Mmhmm..."

"And Sakuno?"

"Yes?" Sakuno turned to the doorway.

"Be nice to Ryoma when we get him. Please?"

"Y-yes..."

* * *

Ryoma scowled as he continued to fiddle with his tie in his bathroom. He looked back at the picture he pulled up from the internet and then to the tie around his neck.

"How the hell does this work?" Ryoma huffed as he twisted both ends of the tie. The picture made it look so easy so why is he having problems now? He hoped he had a couple of minutes left until Sakuno and coach would come to get him.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Ryoma dropped the ends of the tie around his neck, finally giving up as he went to open the door. Maybe sensei could help him he mused to himself.

* * *

"Echizen?"

Ryoma looked at the person standing in front of his door and slightly frowned, "Hey."

Sakuno blinked at him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Somewhat." This was awkward he thought.

"Somewhat?" Sakuno mocked, looking at him, "You don't have shoes on and it doesn't even look like you combed your hair. You don't even have your tie fixed yet."

"My hair is fine." Ryoma scowled once more before looking down at the object around his neck, "I don't know how to tie it..."

"I'm sorry?" Sakuno took a step closer to him, "I can't hear you Echizen."

"I said," Ryoma coughed, "I don't know how to tie it."

"Oh!" Sakuno jumped up, "If that's the case I'll get obaa-san to do it when we get inside the limo." Sakuno turned around to walk back down the hall.

"Wa-wait." Ryoma called loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?"

"Can you tie it... for me?" Ryoma asked before he added, "If you know how to."

Sakuno blushed pink, "O-oh. Ok." She turned around and walked back over to him.

Ryoma stood still as he felt Sakuno grab both ends of the tie. She tugged at it which brought them closer as Ryoma held his breath and fought back a blush. Sakuno made fast work at tieing it and took a step backwards. She reached towards him again and adjusted the tie so that it would be straight.

When she was finished her hands fell to her side and she smiled at her work, "Finished."

Ryoma looked down at his tie, "Thank you."

Sakuno turned around and began walking, "Let's get going now."

"Right..." Ryoma grabbed his suit jacket and closed the door after him.

Once Sakuno knew he couldn't see her face, she blushed bright red. "M-mou..."

* * *

"What took so long? Messing around with my granddaughter Echizen?" Sumire chuckled at the young couple as they came inside the limo and close the door.

Sakuno flushed, "Obaa-san!"

"Che... she was just helping me with my tie." Ryoma turned his attention to looking outside, attempting to hide his blush.

Sumire smiled knowingly as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long before the limo reached the funeral home. Sakuno's eyes watered slightly but no tears fell down her face. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up, "Echizen?"

He frowned at the formality, "Ne, just for today, it's Ryoma ok?"

Sakuno closed her eyes and then opened them, "Ok... Ryoma."

"Thank you." Ryoma opened his mouth to say more but he was interupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but we're gonna need to steal Sakuno from you Ryoma." Sumire held Sakuno by her arm, "They want to go over the song you're gonna sing."

"Oh right!" Sakuno nodded as she was led by her grandmother, "I almost forgot."

Sumire turned to look at Ryoma, "You can follow if you want Ryoma."

"Hn."

* * *

"Are one of you Sakuno?" an elder lady asked as she walked over to the small group.

Sakuno walked over to her, "I am."

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Bridges. I'll be the pianist during the service. I wanted to know what song you had in mind and also what key to play in."

"O-oh... uhm... well... Actually I wasn't sure." Sakuno rubbed her arm, "I didn't really think of it."

Mrs. Bridges smiled, "Did you plan to sing by yourself or as a duet? I have a few music sheets that you can look through."

"Duet? With who?" Sakuno asked, "There's nobody else here to sing but me, right?"

"I'm just asking, dear. No worries, come on, I'll show you the books."

"Ok."

Sumire walked over to Sakuno, "I'll be right back. Make sure you keep Ryoma company." her eyes gleamed with amusement as she watched Sakuno blush.

"These are a few sheets of music, you can take your time to look through them." Mrs. Bridges handed Sakuno a two inch binder and guided her to the couch in the office room.

"Thank you so much."

Mrs. Bridges smiled, "It's no problem. Let me know when you've picked something out."

"Yes ma'am."

Ryoma walked over to where Sakuno was and sat next to her as he drummed his fingers on his lap.

Sakuno looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked as she flipped through the music sheets.

"Yeah..."

"Ok." Sakuno turned her full attention back to the binder as she hummed a tune to herself.

Ryoma tapped his foot as he shot random glances at Sakuno. He wanted to strike a conversation but he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know you but I want to all the more for that..." Sakuno sang to herself.

"Is that your favorite song or something?"

Sakuno looked at him, "I guess you can say that..."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded.

* * *

The room was huge with rows upon rows of seats and heavily decorated with assorted bouquets of flowers. From roses to lily's and everything else in between. There, in the center back of the room, was a single casket; closed, and next to the casket was a single framed photograph of the late Sayaka. Her eyes closed and smiling widely in the picture. The room was slowly becoming full as various guest started to arrive to pay their final respects to Sayaka.

Ryoma sat in a back corner of the room, alone, as he kept looking back to the door silently hoping to see a familiar face. It was so awkward to be there alone and not know anybody that was there. He didn't even know where Ryuuzaki and his ex-coach were and he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

Sumire walked up to her granddaughter, "Sakuno?"

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

Sakuno looked up at her obaa-san, "O-of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't been out there yet, have you? Sumire smiled at her granddaughter sadly once noticing her stiffened form, "It's alright to be sad Sakuno. You should know that."

"I'm scared obaa-san." Sakuno choked, "She wouldn't want me to be sad on this day obaa-san..."

"I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever you do. You aren't alone, Sakuno, you have me, Ryoma, and your friends and family here to support you."

"I-I know." Sakuno looked down sadly.

"Alright then." Sumire smiled and hugged Sakuno, "Make sure you sing good and make her proud."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakuno walked up to the stand all the while playing with the hem of her skirt.

"We have Sakuno Ryuuzaki here to sing a piece dedicated to her late mother."

Sakuno walked to the mic as all the eyes in the room were looking up at her, expectingly. She took it off of its small stand and held onto it, looking at all the faces in the audience.

Ryoma frowned slightly and shifted in his seat in discomfort.

"He-hello everyone." Sakuno spoke, her voice quivering at the end.

"This must be so hard for her." Ryoma heard somebody behind him whisper. He knew this had to be one of the hardest things she had to do in her life.

Sakuno cleared her throat, "T-today, I w-will be singing a piece I made u-up a few years ago."

"You can do it Sakuno." somebody in the crowd cheered.

On que, the piano started to play as Sakuno opened her mother to begin singing.

"I-"

Ryoma's eyes widened a fraction as a sob echoed throughout the room.

"Sakuno..." Sumire whispered as she watched the tears fall down her granddaughter's face.

Sakuno wiped her face, "I-I can't do this. I'm v-very sorry everyone!" She bowed and turned around to run out the room.

She didn't know Ryoma was following her, quick on her heels.

* * *

A/N: Hey now! I know its been awhile but what happened to all my review-love, huh? I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter! What's that all about? Just kidding guys but I do like to get reviews; they make me feel motivated and special.

I skipped the main funeral part because I usually don't like writing stuff like that since it reminds me of my dad's service.

I also want my fellow readers to stay tuned, there's gonna be one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vanishing Point**

* * *

Sakuno continued running down the hall, unaware of where she was going. All she was concerned about was trying to get rid of the pain she felt in her heart. She was also unaware that a certain person was fast on her heels. It wasn't until she felt her wrist being grabbed, being turned around somewhat by force and being slammed against something warm and hard that she began to put two and two together and look at what was going on. She wiped the tears blurring her vision and looked up to be staring at a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Ry-Ryoma!" Sakuno gasped, jumping slightly in his arms.

"Yeah?" he answered as if nothing was going on.

Sakuno tried to put some space between them but his arms tightened around her, "Ah... Echizen-san... could you please let me go?"

Ryoma looked up, as if thinking, "I don't think I should..."

"Why?"

"Because you need this." he answered as he hugged her tighter against him.

"B-but I'm fine Echizen."

Ryoma looked at her, "Then what was that earlier? With the running out and all that?"

Sakuno opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ryoma.

"Why are you stuck on trying to be so tough in front of everyone? Today is the type of day that it's alright for you to be sad." Ryoma chided.

"I-I know..."

"Then don't keep it bottled inside."

Sakuno nodded slowly, "She did so much for me, Echizen. She was everything to me... why did it have to be her?" the tears were once again blurring her line of vision.

Ryoma frowned as his left hand held the back of Sakuno's head, proping it to rest on his chest. He moved it back down to rub her back soothingly.

"Ry-ryoma-kun." Sakuno sobbed.

"Everything's gonna be ok Sakuno." Ryoma closed his eyes, "I promise."

Sakuno hugged him as he held her, quietly crying in his arms.

_'When did you change, Ryoma...?'_

* * *

**4 days later**

Ryoma grabbed the last few things of his belongings that were in the bathroom. His flight back to Japan was tomorrow afternoon. And once he got back to Japan he would have to fly to Australia for another tournament for 2 months.

The last two weeks were eventful for him, Ryoma mused. It made him learn a lot and made him realize a few things too. Ryoma smirked, a few things was an understatement of everything he came to realize, of course.

Ryoma frowned as he zipped up his suitcase, he hadn't seen Sakuno since the service. He was somewhat worried on how she was doing since the last time he saw her she literally broke down in front of him and a lot of other people. He should see if they'll be there for his departure. He smirked, of course they'd be there, he didn't even have to ask.

"Tennis time."

* * *

"Now remember that morning classes are cancelled tomorrow. I don't want to see any of your faces unless you're looking to do some extra credit. I also want that 3 page essay turned in on Monday. Understand?

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Class is dismissed."

Jason got up from his desk and walked over to his friend, "Hey Sakuno."

The latter looked up, "Oh. Hey Jason."

"How you been these last few days?"

Sakuno closed her notebook and hid it away in her bag, "Everything's alright."

Jason smiled, "Glad to hear that. Hey, if you aren't doing anything later did you wanna hang out?"

Sakuno looked at him, "A-actually, I made plans with my grandmother. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine!" Jason laughed, "Another time, right?"

Sakuno nodded and smiled, "Of course!"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, can I ask you something? Just don't get mad at me."

"Alright." Sakuno had a confused look on her face.

"Do you still like that Echizen guy?"

Sakuno flushed, "W-what!"

"Seriously, Sakuno, I'm just asking. You don't have to freak out."

"Honestly," Sakuno began, "I-I don't know."

Jason sighed, "I understand. I should get going though. Laters Sakuno."

"W-wait Jason!" Sakuno called out to him as he turned around to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"We'll hang out one day. I promise!" Sakuno beamed at him.

Jason smiled, "A promise it is then."

* * *

Ryoma stashed away his racquet into it's respectful bag. He sat on the bench and took a swig from his water bottle.

-BUZZ-

-BUZZ-

The familiar buzzing from his phone rang in his head as he picked it up off the bench and flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"Ochibi! How's it going."

Ryoma smirked, "Momo-senpai. It's alright."

"When you coming back?"

"My plane leaves later this afternoon, I'm getting ready to leave now to the airport."

"Awesome! We kinda miss ya Echizen."

"Hn. Can't find any worthy opponents?" Ryoma asked, cockily.

Momo chuckled, "Something like that. Hey, did you manage to whisk away Ryuuzaki-chan? We miss her ochibi!"

"You're being nosy senpai."

"Hey now, I'm just asking. You win her heart over?"

"No. We're just friends."

"What? Seriously!" Momo exclaimed.

"You make it sound like we're more. We aren't even friends." Ryoma's scowl deepened.

Momo sighed quietly, "Young love. But anyways, I'll catch up with ya later Echizen."

Ryoma hung his phone up and slipped it into his shorts pocket, "Che..."

He gathered all his belongings before making his way back to his rental car.

* * *

"Sakuno! Come on or we'll be late!" Sumire yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"I'll be right down obaa-san!" Sakuno cried from her room.

Sumire sighed, "What are you doing up there that's taking so long, Sakuno?"

Sakuno suddenly came running down the steps, strands of hair sticking up from her ponytail. Sakuno's shirt was also inside out and backwards. Sumire looked at her granddaughter and began to laugh.

"It's not funny obaa-san!" Sakuno frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakuno. Come on, let's get going."

Sakuno nodded and smiled at her grandmother.

"Actually," Sumire started, "you might want to fix yourself up a little when we get in the car. You look a mess Sakuno. Don't want to look bad in front of Ryoma. You want him to remember you looking like that?"

"Obaa-san!" Sakuno shrieked

* * *

Ryoma arrived to the airport with no problem at all. He already had his sunglasses and hat on so that fans wouldn't notice him. He carried his dufflebag and made his way to one of the empty seats in the airport lobby. Coach said she was going to be here by 2 and it was already 3. Ryoma smirked at the thought of Sakuno getting them lost in the airport. He suddenly frowned at the thought of them possibly missing him for being so late.

"Excuse me."

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and looked into a pair of mahogany brown eyes. He leaned back a little to have more space between them. Once he realized who it was, he smirked, "Did you get lost?"

Sakuno flushed, "Obaa-san went to go park somewhere so I went ahead. She should be here shortly."

"I didn't ask about your grandmother." Ryoma teased, "I'm guessing you did get lost, ne?"

"Shut up." Sakuno blushed as she took the seat next to him, "So what are your plans once you go back?"

Ryoma leaned back casually, "Nothing much. Just gonna hang with Momo, Eiji and the others and play some tennis. I don't have a tournament until the end of next month."

Sakuno nodded, "Make sure you tell everyone I said hi for me, ok?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"E-eh?" Sakuno turned to him.

Ryoma looked back at Sakuno, "Come back."

Sakuno gaped at him, "I'm sorry?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

Sakuno's eye twitched, "Obviously. But I don't quite understand what you're trying to ask me..."

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling you." Ryoma smirked arrogantly at her, "You come back with me to Japan."

"A-Are you serious? I can't do that!" Sakuno replied, "I came here to say goodbye, not leave with you Ryoma!"

"Why not? I think you should see your friends." Ryoma explained, "They miss you afterall."

Sakuno stared at him, "But this is so sudden, I-I can't just leave. I have classes and work to do. I don't have the time right now, Ryoma."

"Already taken care of."

Sakuno turned around and looked at her grandmother, "Wh-what?"

Sumire smiled, "Ryoma and I made some arrangements for you to go back to Japan for a short vacation."

"You've been planning this too obaa-san?" Sakuno asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now you and I both know why I didn't tell you and you know how much I want you to go back Japan, Sakuno." Sumire explained, "And I know you want to go back. All the arrangements for your stay there are already taken care of. Just go and have fun and relax."

"B-but..."

"Take the offer Sakuno." Sumire gave her a stern, but also pleading, look.

Sakuno looked between her grandmother and Ryoma before closing her eyes, thinking for a moment, "I-I guess."

"Good. Your ticket was non-refundable anyways." Ryoma mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sakuno looked at him.

"Nothing." Ryoma looked away from her.

Sumire chuckled, "We already had a suitcase prepared for you, so you don't have to worry about clothes."

Sakuno nodded.

Sumire handed her an envelope, "Your passport, i.d and some money are in here. It's not a lot, but if you need more, Ryoma will cover for you."

"Che. I didn't agree on that." Ryoma grunted to himself.

"Be careful when your there, ok?"

"Yes grandma."

Sumire looked at Ryoma, "Watch her for me."

"Hn."

* * *

**WOW! I haven't updated in awhile and I am soooo sorry for that. I've been very busy with school and life in general so I haven't even touched my laptop in a good while. The next chapter will be the epilogue and this story will be done! **

**Until then, folks. Oh and don't forget to review! I'm already working on the epilogue, but I may be able to put it out sooner if I get enough encouragement from my reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**HOLY SH-! Over 2 years since I've added anything and I am SO SORRY GUYS! I've been so busy with my personal life. First I got a job then quit that one then got another job and got a car then quit that job too and now I'm at this newer job that I don't get paid enough in. And then I went to go see B.A.P in concert and that YongGuk, Jongup, Daehyun, Himchan, YoungJae and Zelo and yadda yadda yadda.**

**It was hard trying to get back into this account too b/c I forgot my password to this account and then the password to my yahoo and then forgot how I was gonna end it but anyways I hope my fans didn't lose hope in me or this story.**

**Enough of my rambling; LET'S GET IT ON!**

* * *

_'Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in JUI in 20 minutes. I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you.'_

Sakuno bit on her lip nervously as she finished fastening herself to her seat. It was so long since she set foot onto Japan soil and it sorta scared her. Would anyone remember her? What if everyone hated her for leaving without a minutes notice? She fiddled with her skirt nervously.

Ryoma side-eyed her from his seat next to her, "Ne, just relax."

"That's easy for you to say Ryoma-kun."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Ryoma explained as he looked outside the window, "And besides, who could ever forget you?"

Sakuno looked over to Ryoma and smiled softly, "I guess you're right, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

"I thought you said they were gonna be here at 2:45 Momo!"

"That's what the brat told me so don't go yelling in my ear like that!" Momo snapped at Eiji.

"Both of you need to quit it! Instead of wasting your time arguing we should be looking out for Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka announced, placing both hands on her hips.

"Actually, even if you guys were paying attention you wouldn't have noticed us since you all were waiting at the wrong gate." a voice behind the group retorted arrogantly.

"Hey now! I can recognize that tone anywhere!"

"Don't you think that was a little mean, Ryoma-kun?"

Tomoka whirled around almost instantly, "SAKUNO!"

Sakuno smiled at her friend, "Tomo-chan."

"Oh my goodness!" Tomoka squealed as she enveloped her friend into a tight hug, "There's so much we need to catch up on Sakuno!"

"Oh I know Tomo! Hey stop crying or you're gonna make me cry!"

Tomo wiped her eyes, "G-gomen ne! I'm just so happy to finally see you again after all these years. It just feels so surreal..."

Sakuno grinned, "I know! We have so much to catch up on..."

Sakuno and Tomoka continued to chat amongst themselves as Ryoma began his journey to the baggage pickup. Momo smirked at Eiji and they followed suit behind Ryoma.

"So now that you brought Sakuno-chan back that means, you know, right?" Momo asked, nudging Ryoma's side.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about Momo?"

"Don't play dumb O'chibi! She's yours for the taking! She has to mean something to you after all your hard work!" Eiji exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't go to get her for us to be together you know. It was a request and I took it."

"But you like her, right?" Eiji asked, looking at Ryoma.

"No, I don't." Ryoma sighed, looking over to where Sakuno and Tomoka were standing, still talking to one another. He looked back over to the conveyor belt as he spotted his red suitcase and Sakuno's bright pink one. Ryoma picked both up and started rolling them back to the 2 girls chatting.

Sakuno, noticing Ryoma approaching, excused herself from Tomoka and walked over to him, "Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn. Don't mention it."

"Liar." Momo mouthed to Ryoma.

Sakuno smiled at him and Ryoma gave her a small smile back.

"Alright you love birds! We need to get going! We got a surprise in store for the two of you..." Tomoka grinned as she dragged her best friend away.

* * *

"Tomo, don't give me that look."

"What look are you talking about? I didn't know I was making a face..."

Sakuno scoffed, "Please Tomo, we're best friends. I know you better than anyone else. 5 years apart or not, I still know my best friend."

"Can't keep anything from you, huh?" Tomoka asked, giggling.

"Out with it Tomo!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Alright alright!" Tomoka replied, slowing down at a red light, "Are you and Ryoma-sama a thing now?"

Sakuno whirled her head towards her best friend, "Excuse me? Where is this coming from?!"

"I'm just asking Sakuno!" Tomoka explained, "He did make you come back to Japan after all."

"Just because he asked me to doesn't mean I only took his request into consideration. He wasn't the only reason why I came back you know."

"I guess that's true. So are you guys?"

"TOMO!" Sakuno shrieked.

"Is that a yes or a no? Come on Sakuno, I need answers!"

Sakuno sighed, rubbing her temples, "No we aren't Tomo. We aren't in grade school anymore, I got over that crush a long time ago..."

Tomo eyed her best friend from the side, "So that means there's no hope for you two either then?"

"Probably not Tomo. Ryoma-kun isn't interested in me."

"If only you knew Sakuno..." Tomoka mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Tomo?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, I said we'll be there soon."

"Oh, alright. Hopefully Momo was able to keep up."

Tomo smiled as she looked in her rear-view and spotted Momo behind her car, "Even if we did get split up, he'd meet us there."

"Oh yeah, that's true."

"So tell me Sakuno, did you have any cute American boyfriends while you were in America?" Tomo asked, smirking.

"Actually, no. There was this one guy, his name was Jason and he liked me but I just couldn't see him more than just a friend." Sakuno explained, "He did like me a lot though..."

"Are you kidding me Sakuno?! You could have gave him a chance. It might have worked out in the end."

"I guess it could have but I just wasn't ready to be in a relationship." Sakuno explained.

Tomoka nodded in agreement, "Understandable."

Sakuno looked around, recognizing the area, "Are we near Taka's Sushi Shop?"

Tomoka smiled, "Couldn't forget this area, huh?"

"Of course not."

* * *

"Taka's Sushi Shop, eh?" Ryoma smirked, recognizing the area.

"Yeah, we planned a BIG welcome back party for Sakuno-chan!" Eiji exclaimed, bouncing in the passenger seat as Momo pulled over to park.

"Everyone will be there to welcome Sakuno back. Think she'll like the surprise?" Momo asked.

"I don't see why not." Ryoma replied.

* * *

Sakuno was first to walk into the restaurant. Upon entering, she was greeted with numerous faces she hasn't seen in years.

"Welcome back Sakuno!" Everyone cheered.

"M-minna!" Sakuno gasped, trying to take everything in.

"It's so great to see you again Sakuno!" An exclaimed hugging the girl.

"Saa it's been too long. I heard you will be working at the local hospital. We'll be coworkers." Fuji explained, smiling.

The evening continued with everyone welcoming Sakuno back and catching up with her. Ryoma sat next to Momo and Fuji, watching as Sakuno chatted with An and Tomoka while enjoying the complementary sushi from Taka's dad.

"She's quite something, huh, Echizen?" Fuji asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hn."

"Yeah, I heard she had a few suitors in America." Momo replied to Fuji, "One of them was following her around like a puppy."

"Che." Ryoma scowled, "Are you trying to get my attention sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then I'm not."

Ryoma's scowl deepened, "How many times do I have to tell you sempai? I don't like her. We're just friends."

"So you traveled all that way to America to convince Sakuno-chan to come back here? It was that easy?"

Ryoma nodded, "Pretty much."

"Maybe it was because she likes you." Momo suggested, winking at Fuji.

"If she does it's not any of my business."

"Jeez Echizen! You sound as if we were back in school. At least let her know you know about her feelings."

Ryoma sighed, "Look sempai, I know you all are looking out for me. But I don't want to be in a relationship and I don't think Ryuuzaki is either, let alone with everything she's been going through I don't think she's ready. Even if I do like her," Ryoma hesitated, "I can't just go in and ask her out. We just started seeing each other again."

Momo and Eiji sat and nodded, agreeing with Ryoma, "I see your point Echizen. However, what do you plan on doing when she is ready?" Fuji asked.

"I can't really tell you that now since I don't even know. Che..."

"I think... that was the first time I heard O'chibi talk for so long..." Eiji mumbled, slightly surprised.

* * *

**Ending it here guys! Hope you all enjoyed my wonderful story and thank you for being such dedicated fans! Stay tuned for more!**

**Yes, this isn't the end just yet! **


End file.
